How Sweet It Is
by hellokittypants
Summary: With Tina expecting her first child, Kurt and Blaine toy around with the idea of having a little one of their own. (Summaries are hard, y'all. Read if you like daddies!klaine) Also I would greatly appreciate it and love you forever if you would R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_A/N: This is for Evin because he peer pressured me into writing this. Also I'm on the East Coast with this Britta of a storm so I have no idea when I can next update. _

"Blaine, focus baby, we need to get a gift for Tina's baby shower," Kurt called from two racks over.

"But Kurt do you see how cute this is? I can't handle it, it's so tiny!" Blaine gushed as he held up a white onesie with the words "Keep Calm I Will Sleep (Eventually)" in navy print.

"Babies are tiny, Blaine," Kurt laughed as Blaine continued to aww at every article of clothing.

"How cute would our little girl look in this?" Blaine asked excitedly as he held up a lavender dress with tiny flowers on it.

Kurt smiled at his husband. He really was adorable when he got excited about things. Kurt couldn't wait until they were ready for kids.

"That's pretty cute," Kurt agreed. "I know Tina is having a boy but I really hate how baby clothes are gendered. Why aren't there more gender neutral baby clothes? I mean babies all look the same anyway and who knows if the baby will grow up to identify with its sex." Kurt ranted.

"I know and I agree with you but Kurt, look at this tiny baseball player outfit," Blaine argued as he thrust what had to be the most adorable striped onesie at him that came with a tiny little hat.

Part of Kurt knew Blaine would be getting overly excited around so many baby clothes but it was important for them to pick out a gift together. Tina's baby shower was the following weekend and Kurt and Blaine had finally found a chunk of time for both of them to go get her gift.

"I'm so happy for Tina," Blaine murmured as he examined a pale yellow onesie with little ducks splattered all over it.

"Me too, I know she's wanted kids for forever. I can't believe she won't tell us the name she and Mike have picked out. We've been some of their best friends since high school. Tina and I were part of the original five New Directions members!" Kurt scoffed.

"She's due in a month. We'll find out soon enough," Blaine replied as he dragged himself away from the painfully adorable and addictive articles of clothing to wrap an arm around Kurt's wait and press a kiss to his cheek. Blaine knew his husband wasn't really upset but he just got so cute when he felt strongly about something.

"I love you," Kurt sighed happily as he relaxed in Blaine's embrace. "But we should decide on what to get, I think they're closing soon."

"But everything's so adorable and I just want to buy it all," Blaine pouted.

"Honey, babies grow out of clothing so quickly. He's not going to fit into whatever we get him for very long anyway," Kurt smiled as he squeezed Blaine's hip.

"Ok so should we get them different sizes so he can grow into things? I feel like a lot of people will get newborn clothes."

"That's a good point. Alright so we should a few different things in different sizes. Have you seen anything that you like so far?"

"Yeah, I think this is adorable and I'm not sure I can ever part with it, even if it's for Tina and Mike's baby," Blaine held up a bib that said _"These fools put my cape on backward."_

"Ok that is cutest thing I have ever seen in my entire life," Kurt laughed.

"I know right? We can't just get them clothes. Baby, can you check the registry? What practical things to do they need?" Blaine asked.

"Clothes are practical, Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed in mock offense.

"Of course they are, honey, but Mike and Tina need more than just clothes. How about some books or toys?"

"I guess. Let's go find the most politically correct book we can," Kurt joked.

Forty-five minutes later Kurt and Blaine loaded a stack of books along with five different outfits in various sizes on the conveyor belt.

"Did we go overboard?" Kurt whispered into Blaine's shoulder as Blaine handed the cashier his card.

"Maybe but this is for Mike and Tina's baby. They're the first of our group to have a baby and we're excited," Blaine laughed.

"I guess," Kurt replied as he grabbed their shopping bags and headed for the exit.

...

"You're staring," Kurt observed as they both sat at the kitchen table wrapping up the gifts they just bought.

"I can't help it if my gorgeous husband looks good holding baby clothes," Blaine confessed as his chin rested in his hands.

Kurt just laughed. "What? Blaine, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring you around all those baby clothes. I think they're like a drug for you," he teased.

"What if we had one?" Blaine practically whispered.

"Blaine, we can't have a baby. Our lives are crazy enough as it is," Kurt dismissed.

"I know," Blaine replied quietly.

Kurt could hear the disappointment in his voice before he saw it reflected in a weak half smile. Kurt dropped the neatly wrapped box back on the table and reached across it to grasp Blaine's hand.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset. We'll have one someday or ten if you want."

"I know but we keep saying that. Kurt, we've been married for nine years. If we're not ready now then I don't think we'll ever be ready."

"Sweetheart, this is a major life changing decision to make. I think we should sleep on it and talk about in a couple of days."

"Yeah, I agree. I wasn't saying that we had to decide now but I just really want us to have a family. I mean don't get me wrong, you are my family but I really want to be a daddy," Blaine smiled wistfully.

Kurt suddenly had flashes of Blaine singing to a baby cradled against his chest and his heart melted. He wanted a family too but they were still young, a baby would change everything. Kurt wasn't opposed to change but he wasn't sure that Blaine was actually acknowledging how difficult it would be to raise a child. Blaine's enthusiasm sometimes blinded him to the cons of situations.

Kurt watched Blaine flipping though one of the books they had bought and imagined him reading it to their kids and doing all the voices. He wanted a baby just as bad as Blaine did and maybe they were ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_A/N: Praise Oprah, I have survived. Here is the next installment. I'm not totally sure where I'm taking this fic but I have ideas for the next few chapters. Let me know if there are things you want to see in this fic and I'll do my best to fit them in J_

"Kurt, honey, we have to go!" Blaine called from the front door. "If we don't leave now we're going to be late."

"We can wait five more minutes for me to finish my hair," Kurt called back exasperatedly.

Blaine groaned and jingled his keys impatiently. He was already bundled up in his coat and scarf and not in the mood to wait around. Blaine had been looking forward to this day since Tina had told them she was pregnant.

"Alright, we can go now," Kurt chuckled as he emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later.

"What's so funny?"

"You are," Kurt replied with a smile. "You are adorable, you know that? You are such a puppy sometimes and it makes me smile."

"Well as much as I love making you smile, I don't appreciate you patronizing me," Blaine pouted which only made Kurt smile more.

"I'm sorry sweetie, would a kiss help make it better?" Kurt bit his bottom lip and looked at Blaine from underneath his lashes which he knew drove Blaine crazy.

"You don't play fair," Blaine breathed as Kurt would his arm around Blaine's waist and kissed the pulse point under his ear.

"Do you want me to?" Kurt challenged.

"No," Blaine exhaled as his hand came up to up Kurt's cheek and kiss him slowly. After a moment Blaine pulled away. "Now we really need to go," he said leaving Kurt breathless and in the doorway.

Kurt rolled his eyes and grabbed his coat and a scarf from the closet. "Did you get the gifts?" he called as he wrapped the scarf around himself.

"Yes, I've been ready for ages. Just grab whatever you need and let's get going!" Blaine called from down the hall of their apartment building.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming," Kurt quickly dropped his phone in his pocket and locked the door behind him.

…

"We're fifteen minutes late," Blaine stated anxiously as he parked the car.

"We're fashionably late and I will take all the blame. You know this is a casual event, right? The invitation clearly says drop by from 1pm-4pm Sunday afternoon." Kurt assured him.

"I know and I'm sorry for being crabby but-"

"It's ok, honey, I know you're excited. I didn't mean to stress you out and I'm sorry for making us late," Kurt cut him off apologetically.

"I know, we're both messes," Blaine smiled.

Kurt smiled back at the silly man he decided to marry and unbuckled his seatbelt. 'Let's get going then," he laughed.

Blaine reached behind him for the carefully wrapped gifts and hurried over to join Kurt on the sidewalk so they would walk up to the front door together.

Tina had insisted that they move into a small two bed room house also in Brooklyn before the baby came. Although they hadn't had much of a chance to decorate and fully unpack, streamers, balloons and banners covered the front porch and the stairs leading up to it. Sky blue paint was chipping off the aged house and Kurt laughed at how well it matched the _It's a Boy _decorations.

Blaine rang the rusted doorbell and practically bounced as they waited for someone to let them in.

"Thank god, you're here," Tina whispered. "Rachel and our parents are the only ones here so far and I love Rachel but if she gives me more baby tips I will stab her."

Kurt and Blaine exchanged smiles as they imagined Rachel no doubt following Tina around and telling her to mind the baby and relating anything to how they could raise the next Rachel Berry.

"Well, here we are, at your service madam," Blaine announced with a bow.

Tina smiled back and them and hugged each of them as tight as she could. "I feel bad that we haven't seen much of each other in a while, how are you guys?" she asked.

"We've been fine, just busy too, I guess. Don't feel bad, you're pregnant, you're not allowed to be blamed for anything," Blaine smiled widely.

"Who is that?" they all heard Rachel call from the other room and soon she appeared from the kitchen. "Kurt! Blaine! How are you guys?" she erupted as she threw her arms around them.

"Let them get inside and take off their coats, Rach," Tina said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oops, sorry," she said before going off on a tangent about new vocal warm ups that she thought could extend her range by at least another octave.

The four of them made their way into the living room where Mike sitting with both his and Tina's parents. He excused himself to hug Kurt and Blaine as Tina excused herself to answer the door for new arrivals.

"Hey guys, Mom, Dad, Susan, John, you all remember Kurt and Blaine, right?" he introduced politely.

The four parents stood up to shake hands and greet Kurt and Blaine. "It's good to see you, Blaine," Tina's mother, Susan smiled as she pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the cheek. Tina and Blaine grew incredible close their senior year after Kurt and Mike went off to college. She hugged Kurt next and returned to her seat to ask Blaine some questions. Kurt took the opportunity to finally remove his coat and place it over the back of a chair before lifting Blaine's from where it hung over his arm and doing the same.

"Look who's here," Tina announced as she led Tina's younger sister and her family into the room followed by Mercedes and her fiancé, Mark.

"Kurt!" Mercedes practically squealed and pushed her coat into Mark's arms so she could hug him fiercely. Kurt was only too glad to reciprocate the hug as his excitement grew.

"I've missed you so much! Now show me that ring," he insisted happily.

Mercedes proudly held out her hand and wiggled her fingers so that the gems caught in the light.

Kurt gasped happily, "This is stunning. Mark, you have extraordinary taste," he complimented.

"She may have dropped some pretty strong hints that she had her eye on that one," he smiled fondly.

"I should have known," Kurt laughed.

"So, do you guys have a date?" Kurt asked.

They only had a few more minutes of catching up before Rachel bounded back over to them and informed them that games were going to start shortly.

Kurt was pleased to find that more people had shown up while he was deep in conversation with Mercedes over wedding plans. Blaine came to stand behind him and pointed out a few more of their friends that Kurt hadn't gotten a chance to talk to yet while Tina explained the rules and everyone gathered into the living room.

"You're really good at that," Mercedes noted as Kurt once again won the race to put a diaper on the doll.

"We babysit Cooper's kids all the time. We've had a lot of practice but he is exceptional," Blaine smiled.

"So when are you two planning on having kids?" Mercedes asked when it was time for a break between games.

"Having been raised by two gay fathers I can say that you two will be the best parents," Rachel added.

"Well, we've talked about it and Blaine really wants to," Kurt started, unsure of where he wanted to go with his thoughts.

"So what's the problem?" Mercedes asked kindly.

"I would volunteer my services as a surrogate but my life is just too busy and I can't take time away from the show I'm in right now," Rachel interjected.

"Well, it's a big step and we haven't really talked about how we would want to do it yet. I mean, we haven't even definitively decided if now is the right time," Kurt rambled.

"You're not getting any younger," Tina teased as she sat down to join them.

Kurt smiled at her and his eyes dropped down to her protruding belly. "I can't wait for that baby to be born. He doesn't even know how lucky he is to have you two as parents."

"You'll have your turn. This little guy has much more than just us; he'll have all of you as terrible role models too," she said as she rubbed her stomach.

The rest of the party went by way too quickly and before Kurt felt ready most of the guests were saying their goodbyes and heading out.

"Blaine, stop washing dishes, you don't need to do that," Mike scolded.

"Please let me, you guys don't need extra work. I really don't mind. I like washing dishes," Blaine insisted.

"Can I get that in writing?" Kurt teased as he and Tina joined them in the kitchen.

"He's too stubborn and polite. You won't get him to stop until he's done," Tina added.

"I can't believe you're having a baby," Blaine sighed as he continued to wash the last of the dishes.

"Are you guys scared?" Kurt asked.

"Terrified," answered Mike.

"You're terrified? What about me? You're not the one who has to push a human being out of you," Tina scoffed.

"It's scary but I think we're mostly excited. We can't wait to start a family," Mike said as he wrapped his arm around Tina's shoulders and stroked her middle with his other hand.

"You guys will be next," Tina shrugged casually.

Blaine rinsed of his hands and exchanged a look with his husband as Kurt handed him a towel to dry his hands.

"That was really nice," Kurt commented later as they were snuggled up together on the couch in their apartment.

"Did you say something to Tina?" Blaine asked.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked as he craned his neck to look at Blaine.

"Well when she said that we would be the next. I was wondering if you had said anything to her and thought more about us actually having kids."

"I have but when we make the decision to have kids I want it to be because we know we're ready and haven't just come home from a baby shower. Does that make sense?" Kurt asked.

It wasn't that he wanted to put off having this discussion or put off starting a family with Blaine. He just didn't want make this decision when their judgment was possibly clouded.

"Yeah, that makes sense and I don't want to pressure you into it either," Blaine squeezed him closer.

They didn't have to make this decision now but Blaine hoped they would make it soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_A/N: OK So I have hella shit to do which means that I shouldn't be updating but I am because I do not understand the concept of priorities. Sorry it's been longer than I would have wanted but here's an update! Hope you like it!_

"Blainey, I need a favor," Cooper insisted as Blaine answered his call; not even bothering to say hello.

"Hello to you too, Coop. What do you need?" Blaine sighed in amusement.

It wasn't unusually for Cooper to call him first thing in the morning for a favor.

"Well, it's not so much more me as for your adorable niece and nephew whom love you and miss you dearly," Cooper started.

"You need a babysitter," Blaine guessed.

"Yeah, I want to surprise Alison with a date night since we haven't had one in a while and I know this is last minute but I really need your help."

"Let me just check with Kurt but it should be fine," Blaine said shaking his head although he knew Cooper couldn't see him.

Blaine rolled out bed and made his way to the kitchen where Kurt was leaning against the counter cradling a mug of coffee. Bacon sizzled in one frying pan while a spinach and feta omelet cooked in another. Blaine angled the phone from his face and covered it with one hand to kiss his husband good morning.

Kurt smiled and then looked quizzically at him.

"Cooper," Blaine responded to his unasked question. "He wants us to babysit. Is there any reason we can't?" he asked.

"No, not that I can think of; tell him they are welcome to spend the night too if they want. We haven't seen them in a while," Kurt exclaimed excitedly.

"Kurt's on board; we would love to have them. They can spend the night here too if they want. We haven't spoiled them rotten in a while," Blaine told Cooper while Kurt just laughed and went back to cooking.

"Thanks, Blaine. You're really saving my ass. I gotta go but I'll bring the kids by around six?"

"Sounds great, Coop, see you then," Blaine signed off before setting his phone down on the kitchen island and accepting a mug of coffee from Kurt.

"I love you so much," Blaine practically groaned as steam curled up from the mug and wafted delicious the aroma that reminded him of Kurt. Of home.

Kurt smirked and rolled his eyes fondly, "yeah, yeah, I'm the best, I know."

"You are the best. You're beautiful and sexy and kind and talented and perfect in every way," Blaine murmured in Kurt's ear as his arms linked around Kurt's waist and kissed the back of his neck. Kurt's hand came to rest on Blaine's and rub soothing circles on the back of his hand.

"You are so lucky I give you the time of day," Kurt sighed overdramatically but he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

"I truly am," Blaine agreed as he kissed Kurt's cheek. Kurt turned his head with a smile still on his face and Blaine's lips met his.

Kurt hummed happily. "You're a dork but I love you anyway. So any ideas for what we're doing with Nathaniel and Alexis tonight?" Kurt asked as he carefully twisted out of Blaine's embrace to flip the omelet before it started to burn.

"Well I did promise Cooper that we would spoil them so let's order in and let them choose a movie," Blaine suggested.

"Yeah, that'll win us the coolest uncles awards," sarcasm oozed from Kurt's voice. "They can do that at home," he explained. "I think we should take them out. Is there anything special going on in the city tonight?"

"They're five and seven, going to their really awesome uncles' house is a treat in itself," Blaine argued.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves and see what they want to do once they get here," Kurt smiled.

Blaine reached to the coffee pot for a refill as Kurt flipped the omelet. Once he had deemed it perfectly golden brown, he shut the stove off and grabbed two carefully prepared plates. Kurt placed half of the omelet on each plate careful to avoid messing up he arraignment og fruit placed on the plates.

"Go sit at the table, babe. Breakfast is ready."

"My husband spoils me. This smells amazing," Blaine complimented. "I still can't believe you agreed to marry me," Blaine said as Kurt placed a plate in front of him.

"It was mostly for your money. I'm just waiting for you to die in a tragic boating accident or fall out of a helicopter like Bernadette Peter's husband," Kurt's nonchalance cracked as he couldn't help the corner of his mouth twitch up towards a smile.

"You are so mean," Blaine pouted. "You didn't even mention how cute I am or that I have the body of a Greek god," he shot back in faux shock.

"You're no young Taylor Lautner, but I guess you'll do," Kurt matched. His eyes shone brightly as he smiled coyly.

Blaine was constantly falling more in love with his husband. Even when Kurt insulted and teased him, he looked beautiful.

"I've got the dishes, honey. Go read your new Vogue like I know you want to," Blaine announced when they were both finished.

"You're the best," Kurt smiled and Blaine was still surprised that after all these years, it still make his insides squirm to make Kurt happy.

Kurt made it his mission that day to clean the already spotless apartment and prepare the guest room until Blaine insisted that he stop so Blaine could take him out to lunch.

…

It was just after six when the door buzzed and Blaine leapt up to answer it. Kurt rolled his eyes affectionately as he put down his book and followed after his husband.

"Hey Coop, where are the kids? I thought you were bring over Alexis and Natty over," Blaine said ignoring the elbow of his five year old nephew that was poking out from behind Cooper's legs. A giggle came from just around the corner and Cooper scratched his head.

"Hey Blaine, hi Kurt, you know there were just here but now I can't find them," Cooper said louder than necessary as he played along.

"Well that's too bad. I guess we're going to have to eat all this ice cream and candy by ourselves," Kurt sighed overdramatically.

"It's too bad that we won't have any help building the most Guinness Book of World Records' worthy blanket fort," Blaine sighed overdramatically as well.

At the mention of building a fort Nathaniel gasped quietly through the space between Cooper's legs.

"And it's too bad, there isn't a niece to help me design a new outfit for her Christmas gift this year," Kurt called towards the corner he had heard a giggle from and smiled when he heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Boo!" shouted Nathaniel as he appeared from behind Cooper.

"Oh my god!" Blaine cried as he clutched his heart and pretended to see his life flash before his eyes and Kurt gasped loudly.

"You scared us, mister!" Kurt playfully scolded.

Nathaniel giggled and went around the corner to drag his sister from her hiding spot.

"Come give your favorite uncles big hugs, you monsters," Blaine smiled hugely.

Kurt and Blaine gave them each big hugs and kisses before releasing them to scamper off to put their stuff in the guest room like always.

"Thanks again, guys. You're really saving my ass. Ali still doesn't know so she might call to check in on them and say goodnight but know that it's not because she doesn't think you can handle everything. They love you so they'll be on their best behavior. And if they're not then we don't want them back," Cooper smiled.

"We're happy to take those cuties off your hands anytime, Coop, you know that," Kurt assured him.

"Natty, Alexis, come hug your dad before he goes," Kurt called into the apartment.

Both kids ran full speed towards Cooper and nearly knocked him over as he knelt down to their level. "Ooof!" he said with a groan. "I'm getting too old for this."

"Bye Daddy!" They called and ran back into the apartment.

"Be good for Uncle Blaine and Uncle Kurt!" he called after them.

"We've got your little rascals, go have fun with Ali," Blaine shooed.

"Give her our love. We should have you all over again sometime soon!" Kurt exclaimed excitedly. "Tell Ali I'll email her," Kurt added.

Blaine could practically see plans for a dinner party forming in Kurt's head.

They said their goodbyes and exchanged a look before heading into what was sure to be a fun but exhausting night with their niece and nephew.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_A/N: Sorry my dears for the delay! Things are going to be batshit insane for the next three weeks. This has been a lot longer than I would have liked to update but I'm doing my best. _

"Ok, we have a very important decision to make before we can build the fort," Blaine said seriously. Nathaniel froze in his place and looked at him earnestly.

"Do we want to build it around the TV so we can watch movies in it later?" Nathaniel's eyes lit up and he agreed excitedly.

Blaine grinned widely and helped unfold another blanket.

"Uncle Kurt, can we move the couch over there so we have more room?" Alexis asked as her knee nudged the side of the couch.

"Of course, sweetie. That's a great idea! I think we need Uncle Blaine to help us," Kurt smiled brightly.

"Uncle Blaine," Alexis called across the room where a blanket was draped over Blaine's head as he pretended to be a ghost and blindly stumbled around a giggling Nathaniel.

Blaine stopped and spun around at the sound of his name. The blanket was thrown back to uncover his face as gave his niece his full attention.

"Can you help us move the couch, please?" Alexis asked sweetly.

Blaine's warm eyes crinkled as Kurt saw his heart melt a little. Alexis knew how to get Blaine wrapped around her finger. That sweet smile and the soft bounce of dark curls would get Blaine to do anything.

Kurt sighed softly but there was a smile on his face. He hoped their future children would have the Anderson curls but he also knew that it would leave both of them defenseless against puppy eyes.

Together they moved the couch and unfolded blankets. Kurt grabbed a few thick books to use as weights and cleared off the breakable and expensive vases from the mantel. In preparation for the sleepover, Kurt had put away the more expensive and not five and seven year old proof items.

Nathaniel made a pile of pillows and continuously jumped on them until Blaine was convinced to join in as Alexis helped Kurt drape more and more blankets.

"Uncle Kurt, it keeps slipping!" Alexis whined anxiously.

"There's not need to whine about it, Alexis," Kurt comforted gently. "Here, we can just put another book on top. This blanket is a little heavier than the other so it needs two."

"Thank you, Uncle Kurt," Alexis replied politely.

"No problem, sweetie," Kurt smiled and thought about how Alison and Cooper had raised such wonderful and polite children. God, he hoped that Blaine and his kids would be perfect like these ones.

"Blaine, honey," Kurt called and stopped the pillow fight that had begun between Blaine and Nathaniel. "They're going to get hungry soon so if we're ordering we should decide on what to get and order soon."

"Yeah, good idea," Blaine nodded. "What do you guys want for dinner?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Pizza!" Nathaniel called.

"Chinese!" Alexis called at the same time.

"No, let's get pizza," Nathaniel whined to his sister.

"We always get pizza. I want egg rolls," Alexis pouted.

"You always get to choose. It's not fair!"

"That's not true! _You_ always get to choose!" Alexis' voice matched her brother's in volume.

"Alright, that's enough you two," Kurt's authoritative voice stopped them in their tracks. "Now, we have a few options. One of you can compromise and the other can pick the movie we watch or we can all sit here and starve to death.

Even though Blaine knew it was a joke, their niece and nephew looked at Kurt in shock.

"So does anyone want to budge?" Kurt challenged.

"We can get pizza because I want to watch Tangled," Alexis piped up.

"But I want to watch Batman," Nathaniel frowned.

"Tangled is kind of like Batman in a way," Blaine tried while Nathaniel looked at him in confusion.

"There are a lot of really cool fight scenes," Blaine continued.

"Yeah remember when Rapunzel hit him with the frying pan?" Nathaniel asked excitedly.

Nathaniel had been won over and Kurt smiled at their resolution.

…

Half an hour later the fort was finished and Kurt was paying for the pizza while Blaine and the kids set the table.

"I'm starving, let's eat!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Did everyone wash their hands?" Kurt asked.

Alexis and Nathaniel hopped off their chairs and raced to the bathroom while Blaine washed his at the kitchen sink.

"This is really nice," Blaine commented as he let the warm water cascade over his hands.

"What is?" Kurt asked as he tossed the salad.

"Having kids around," Blaine tried to seem nonchalant but Kurt saw a fond smile cross his face as he turned his head.

"Yeah, it is," Kurt concurred. "We should talk about it more tomorrow," he added.

Blaine's head snapped in Kurt's direction. "Really?" He asked immediately.

Kurt could tell that Blaine was trying not to get his hopes up that they might have their own kids soon and he smiled at how adorable his husband could be.

"Yes, I think we should really sit down and talk about this realistically," Kurt replied.

"Oh, right," Blaine's enthusiasm dropped but he tried to hide his disappointment by offering a small smile.

"Honey, you know I want kids too but it's not going to be an easy process. There are a lot of factors that we have to take into consideration before we can do this but I want to. I want to have a family with you, Blaine," Kurt assured him.

"I love you so much," Blaine rushed before he crashed their lips together.

"Eww," Nathaniel called as he entered the room and sat back down. "Kissing is gross."

"Yeah we're just kids," Alexis added.

At that Kurt and Blaine both dissolved into laughter.

…

Once the kids were tucked into bed in the guest room, Kurt and Blaine took turns reading the from a book of fairytales and doing all the voices. It wasn't long before Nathaniel and Alexis seemed to have drifted off. Kurt and Blaine exchanged a look and carefully extracted themselves from the web of limbs without waking them up.

"Will you sing to us?" Alexis asked as she covered a yawn and her eyelids drooped.

"Oh course," Blaine smiled.

"Any requests?" Kurt asked softly as he brushed a curl away from her face.

"The lullaby," Alexis mumbled.

Kurt smiled and began singing the lullaby his mother used to sing to him when he couldn't sleep that he sometimes sang to them. Blaine smiled, he knew the story behind it and joined in with a soft harmony.

After singing it through only once, Alexis' chest rose and fell in a steady and deep sleep. Kurt picked up the book of fairytales and walked over to the doorway. Both men paused to watch their niece and nephew sleep a little before Blaine turned off the light and quietly shut the door behind them.

"I can't wait to have this every night," Blaine whispered into Kurt's hair as his arm wrapped around his husband.

"You know it won't be like this every night, right?" Kurt turned toward him.

"Not every night but these are the nights that make it worth it."

Something about what Blaine had just said stuck in Kurt's mind as he tried to fall asleep. Blaine fell asleep almost immediately we they decided to turn in, tired out by chasing after Nathaniel.

They were ready. Kurt was sure of this now. They were ready and with any luck they would have a baby by this time next year. Kurt fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_A/N: Surprise! Here's another update! I'm crazy busy but reviews keep me motivated and encourage me to update sooner…. :P_

"No, Daddy, I don't want to go," Alexis complained as soon as Blaine opened the door.

"What a sweet welcome. I missed you guys too," Cooper said sarcastically.

"Daddy, can you leave and come back later?" Nathaniel asked as he poked just his head out of the fort.

Kurt smiled apologetically at Cooper who rolled his eyes.

"Hey Natty," Blaine called. "You know you're welcome to stay but Uncle Kurt and I were going scrub the whole apartment with toothbrushes and then go wait in line at the post office for a few hours but you're welcome to stay and help us," he joked.

"Or you could come home with me and we can go to the park later," Cooper countered.

"OK let's go to the park," Nathaniel agreed in a rush and dashed over to his shoes.

"But Daddy, Uncle Kurt and I didn't get to play dress up and make a dress for me," Alexis' puppy eyes returned.

"Then I guess you have another excuse to come over again soon," Kurt knelt down to her eye level and smiled. "Now give me a big hug so your Daddy can get going and we'll see you sometime soon, ok?"

"Ok," Alexis sighed and wrapped her arms around Kurt's neck. "I love you, Uncle Kurt."

"I love you too, sweet girl," Kurt's heart melted and he planted a big kiss on her cheek.

Blaine had Nathaniel over one shoulder and tickled him and he giggled and squirmed. "Are you going to miss me, Natty?" Blaine asked as he let Nathaniel catch his breath but still dangled him upside down.

"No," Nathaniel giggled defiantly. Blaine gasped over dramatically and pretended to be hurt before tickling him again.

"How about now?" Blaine asked.

"Come on, honey, they need to go," Kurt set his hand on Blaine's bicep, opposite from the one that still supported their nephew.

"Fine. You're luck you're getting away this time, Natty," Blaine smiled and set him down carefully.

"Go, get your stuff, you two while I talk to your uncles," Cooper instructed. "Thank you guys again. Ali and I were grateful for a night off."

"It was our pleasure. We absolutely love having them," Kurt assured him.

"I don't know how you of all people managed to raise such wonderful kids but they were great," Blaine teased.

"Hey now, I half raised you and I think you turned out alright," Cooper defended himself. "But I think most of it was Ali's doing."

"I need to email her," Kurt remembered. "Don't let me forget to do that today, Blaine."

"I'll remind you," Blaine chuckled.

"How is it that after all these years, you two are still sickeningly adorable? If I didn't know any better I would have thought you were newlyweds," Cooper shook his head.

Before either of them could answer with something even more sickeningly sweet, Nathaniel and Alexis emerged from the guest room with their stuff.

They all finished saying their goodbye and what felt like too soon for everyone, the door was closed and they were gone.

…

"So, I don't want to pressure you but I thought maybe we could have that conversation now?" Blaine asked timidly as they sipped their coffee.

They had finished taking down the fort and righting their apartment to its pre-sleepover condition.

"Honey, relax. I want kids and I'm not going to change my mind about it. That much has been decided. We just need to figure out how," Kurt looked straight into Blaine's eyes and hoped that he would finally get the message that Kurt was on board.

"How?" Blaine asked confuse d. "Well I'm pretty sure that the stork brings the baby to the parents when they're ready."

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine's sarcasm. "No, I mean we need to decide if we want to adopt or go for a surrogate since we can't really make one on our own."

"Well, I've thought about it a little," Blaine admitted sheepishly. "I want a baby that's biologically ours. Things happen with adoptions all the time and what if the mother decided to keep the baby our fights for custody. I don't think I could handle that. Cooper is already passing along the Anderson genes so I think we should have a surrogate and you should be the biological father," Blaine rushed.

"Wow. You really do have this all figured out," Kurt commented.

"So what think?" Blaine asked anxiously.

"Yes, I completely agree with you. I'd like to have a surrogate as well but I don't like the idea of hiring a stranger. I know Rachel already told us she couldn't, without us even needing to ask but I like the idea of someone important to us carrying our child."

"Definitely!" Blaine no longer tried to contain his excitement.

"So who do we have?" Kurt said, thinking out loud as he racked his brain for ideas.

"Well I would say Tina as a first choice but she's already carrying her own," Blaine said somewhat sadly.

"Mercedes is planning her wedding so she's out," Kurt added.

"Santana will be a nightmare if she ever gets pregnant so let's avoid being the cause of that. Lord knows we love that woman but can you imagine?" Blaine actually looked a little scared.

"Brit's a dancer and there's no way we could ask her to put her career on hold."

"What about Quinn?" Blaine asked.

"Honey, you weren't there when she had Beth. I know it was a long time ago but I still don't think she's totally over everything she went through with that. She's in a stable relationship anyway and I know she loves us but we can't ask her to do something this huge for us."

"How about Sugar? She takes really good care of herself."

"If you think Santana will be a nightmare then I doubt Sugar will be any easier but let's put her on the maybe list. I don't know, I feel like we're being too selective," Kurt sighed as he wrote down her name on a sheet of paper.

"We should be selective. Kurt, this is out baby we're talking about," Blaine argued.

"Well who else do we have?" Kurt asked in frustration. This was a lot harder than he had anticipated.

"I wish one of us had a sister or something," Blaine said as he rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands.

"Blaine you _do_ have a sister. Well, sister-in-law-"

"We can't ask Ali. That would make Natty and Alexis siblings and cousins to our baby," Blaine said cutting off Kurt's realization.

"No, baby, not Ali. Her sister, Jessie. Didn't she just graduate from grad school a couple of years ago? She's family and she could probably use some help paying off her student loans," Kurt offered.

"You are a genius," Blaine stated in awe. "I knew there was a reason I married you."

"Calm down, she hasn't said yes, yet," Kurt laughed but he was getting excited too. "Oh! We should have Jessie come for dinner when we have Coop and Ali over soon and then we can butter her up before we ask her," Kurt exclaimed and bounced up and down in his chair with excitement.

Blaine tackled him and peppered his lips and face with kisses to show his agreement and enthusiasm. "I can't wait for us to be daddies," Blaine murmured against Kurt's skin between kisses.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kurt and Blaine had spent hours coming up with the perfect way to ask Alison's sister, Jessica if she would carry their child. They figured out a generous but modest amount that they could pay her in addition to estimates of doctor's bills.

"We shouldn't just assume that she'll be the egg donor too," Kurt said out of the blue as they both poured over google searches and LGBT parenting discussion boards. "I mean it would make this so much easier but she might not be comfortable with it," he worried.

"We haven't even asked her to be our incubator yet," Blaine joked and Kurt shot him a dirty look. "But I agree that the decision should be up to her," he added seriously.

"It's just so much to ask of a person. What if she says no?"

"Then we can hire a surrogate that we interview extensively to make sure they're the right one. We're doing this, sweetie. It's going to happen," Blaine assured him and he entwined their fingers and brought them to his mouth for a kiss.

"It's just so stressful," Kurt exhaled. "We don't really know what we're doing."

"Do any parents really know what they're doing?" Blaine asked. "A lot of planning is going into this baby and he or she will be greeted with so much love Hallmark will reschedule Valentine's Day."

"You're a dork. That was a horrible cheesy statement and I will grant you the favor of forgetting you even said it," Kurt rolled his eyes but could not keep from smiling.

"Well you're stuck with me till death do us part so get used to it," Blaine smirked.

"And I'll die a martyr," Kurt shot back with a playful look on his face.

Blaine scoffed and tried to cover his smile with a frown.

"We're getting off track," Blaine turned up his nose and Kurt in mock offense.

"Aww, baby, you know I love you," Kurt stood and made his way over to where Blaine was sitting. "Do you forgive me," he murmured in Blaine's ear as his husband tried to avoid looking at him.

Blaine used all his self control to avoid the sky blue of Kurt's eyes that could get him to agree to anything before even registering that he'd been asked a question.

"Do you, Blaine?" Kurt asked as he straddled Blaine's lap and let his lips graze against Blaine's ear. Kurt smirked in victory as Blaine let out an uncontrollable shiver.

Kurt could tell Blaine was biting the inside of his cheeks and craned his neck away in an attempt to not let Kurt win. Kurt smiled and kissed the spot under his ear that always made Blaine weak in the knees.

Blaine gasped and as he turned his head to glare at Kurt, Kurt caught his lips in a messy kiss. Blaine's arms betrayed him and wound around Kurt to drag him closer.

Kurt was the one to break the kiss. "We should get back to work," he said softly with no intention of doing so. His fingers were tangled in Blaine's hair from the kiss and massaging his scalp lightly.

"I thought we were," Blaine teased.

"You're never going to let me forget that, are you?" Kurt groaned.

"Never," Blaine promised with a smile. "It was cute when you said it back then. It made me fall even harder for you," he admitted.

"Well, this extremely attractive boy had just kissed me and my brain wasn't really functioning."

"And not much has changed since then," Blaine sneered.

"Well someone thinks a lot of himself," Kurt laughed.

"Our lives are about to change," Blaine said seriously.

"But it going to change because we want it to," Kurt cradled Blaine's cheek in his hand.

Blaine melted into Kurt's touch but never let his eyes leave Kurt's.

"We need to call, Jess and invite her over for Saturday. I hope she's free!" Kurt exclaimed. He seemed to have remembered himself and all of his responsibilities. He tended to forget the rest of the world existed outside of Blaine.

Blaine groaned at the loss of Kurt from his embrace but volunteered to call Jessie while Kurt made dinner for them that night.

Kurt readily agreed and put on his favorite cooking playlist. Kurt danced around the kitchen and sang to himself as he chopped vegetables for an Indian inspired stir fry.

"Kurt, honey, Jess is on board. Do you want her to bring anything?" Blaine asked as he covered the phone with his hand.

"No, just tell her to come around 7. I'm glad she's free!" Kurt was giddy with the next stage in their plan compete. Kurt resumed singing and dancing with full gusto.

…

"Jess' really excited," Blaine informed him enthusiastically as he kissed Kurt hello after work the day before the big dinner.

"Did you talk to her today?"

"Yeah she called me to check and see if we'd changed our minds about having her bring something. She said she'll probably bring wine."

"I'm so glad she's coming. Oh god, do you think she'll say yes?" Kurt bit his lip in worry.

"I hope so, she would be perfect," Blaine tried to comfort Kurt but he was really worried too.

"We shouldn't think like that, but let's go through our proposition again. I don't want her to feel pressured."

Blaine agreed and then went over their agreed upon points once again.

…..

Kurt and Blaine both sucked in their breath when the doorbell rang. Blaine was first to compose himself and answer the door.

"Hi Blaine, Jess called to say she's going to be a little late but she's on her way," Kurt exhaled as he heard Alison's voice.

"That's perfectly fine, come on in you four," Blaine opened the door wide.

"Hey Kurt, how are you? It smells amazing in here! Can I help with anything?" Alison asked as she kissed his cheek hello and set down her coat while Cooper helped the kids with theirs.

"You can have a glass of wine," Kurt offered. "Red or white?"

"White please, so tell me what's new?" Ali prodded playfully. "I haven't actually gotten to see you in the flesh in a while. Things must be busy so spill."

"Ok, well things have been crazy and Blaine and I are trying to keep it a secret but you'll know soon enough anyway. Promise to act surprised?" He smiled somewhat nervously.

"Now I'm intrigued. Yes, spill it, Kurt! What is it?"

"Blaine and I want to have a baby," he confessed.

"It's about time! Congratulations!" She squealed.

"Shh! Nothing's happened yet!" Kurt protested. "Ok so we wanted to ask Jess if she would be our surrogate. We'd pay for everything and help her with student loans for doing this for us. Do you think she'll say yes? I mean I don't really know how she feels about kids and she's still so young. We don't want to mess up anything in her life but we'd ideally like our baby to be as connected to our families as possible." Kurt rambled.

"She'd better," Alison called out loudly. Kurt was somewhat happy to see there were happy tears in her eyes.

"It's just so much to ask of a person," Kurt admitted.

"She loves kids and I think she would be grateful for the opportunity to get rid of some of those loans she has. She also adores you two. If either of you were straight I swear she would be all over both of you." Alison assured him.

"Really? We're both just really nervous."

Alison smiled comfortingly at Kurt and raised her wine glass. "To your future and may there hopefully be another Hummel-Anderson on the way soon,"

Kurt clinked her glass with a broad smile. "You're too good for Cooper," Kurt joked.

"We're both too good for these Anderson men. They're lucky they're pretty," she said taking a sip of her wine.

"I'll drink to that," Kurt agreed with a laugh.

With Alison's help, Kurt removed multiple pots from the stove and arranged them carefully in carefully picked dishes and bowls. They enlisted Blaine and Cooper to help set things on the table. Blaine set a colorful salad on the table before excusing himself to answer the door.

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a look which did not go unnoticed by Alison.

"Relax, honey, "She whispered with a hand on his shoulder.

"Aunt Jessie, is here kids, go tackle her," Cooper encouraged as Alison shot a playful glare at him.

"Hi, everyone, sorry I'm late! The subway was insane today," Jessie said as she caught her breath and hugged her niece and nephew.

"Don't worry about it, you have perfect timing. Everything's on the table, come sit," Kurt said with a hug and kiss to her cheek.

"I brought wine," Jessie offered, holding up a bottle of Chardonnay.

"That's so sweet of you, Jess but you didn't need to," Blaine smiled eagerly at her and catching Kurt's eye. Kurt send Blaine a look that Blaine had come to recognize to mean, be cool.

"I'll get the bottle opener," Kurt announced as he went back into the kitchen.

"So what have you been up to Jess?" Blaine asked politely.

"Well not too much. I've been getting a few interviews but not much luck. I'd rather not work at the café for the rest of my life. Apparently the outside world isn't too interested in Sociology majors right now," Jess laughed.

Kurt's eyes met Blaine's and they had a silent conversation about whether or not to bring it up or wait until after dinner.

"Well I'm sure Kurt and Blaine know of a job that you would be perfect for?" Alison prompted.

Kurt snapped his head to stare at her in shock. "Well that all can wait until after we eat," Kurt said flushing.

"Ali, we don't want to put her on the spot," Kurt hissed as he passed the salad around the table.

"But if I don't say something now then you both might chicken out," She whispered back.

"Excuse me, you two, is there something you want to share with the class?" Cooper asked them deviously.

Kurt ignored him and changed the subject by asking him about the kids in his drama class.

…

Jessie was helping Blaine with the dishes when Cooper and Alison informed them that they had to head out. They each said goodbyes and kissed a sleepy nephew and a sleepy niece goodbye.

Alison exchanged a knowing look with Kurt before ushering her kids and husband out of the door.

"Blaine should not be letting to dry dishes. You are our guest," Kurt playfully scolded.

"I really don't mind. I'm happy to," Jessie insisted. "Did you guys notice that Ali was acting a little weird tonight?" She asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Ok look, Jess, we really love having you over but we sort of had an ulterior motive for tonight," Kurt started nervously.

"We wanted to ask you something, a pretty big favor actually-" He was cut off by a sharp his of "Blaine!"

"We had this all planned out," Kurt rambled nervously.

"Is everything ok? You guys are making me nervous." She joked uncomfortably.

"It's fine-great actually," Blaine stumbled. "We've decided that we want to start a family."

"That's amazing! I'm so happy for you both!" she exclaimed.

"Well we know we want a baby that's as close to biologically ours as possible and we've decided that Kurt should be the biological father," Blaine started to explain.

"So we know this is a lot to ask and don't answer us back tonight. Please take a couple days to think on it," Kurt interjected.

"We we wondering if since you're family if you would do us the honor of being out surrogate? Now we would definitely pay you a salary and-"

"Yes!" Jessie exclaimed enthusiastically.

"But," Kurt started.

"My answer is yes. I would be honored to carry your child. Hell, I'll give you an egg or two. I know you guys have talked about this and there isn't a baby in the world that would be luckier to have you two as parents. I'm flattered you guys would think of me," Jess' eyes welled up with tears.

"Please just take a night to really think about it before you give us an official answer," Kurt pleaded. "This would mean a huge change to your life."

"My life needs to change and I really want to do this for you guys."

Kurt opened his mouth to argue back but Jess interrupted him. "But I promise I'll think about it tonight if it'll make you happy," she smiled as Kurt and Blaine enveloped her in a group hug and Blaine brought out more wine.

. It was the perfect ending to a wonderful and much anticipated night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_A/N: Hello loves, I have no clue when I'll be able to update next because my finals are going to be killer but here's the next chapter!_

Kurt's phone rang loudly at 6:45, a full fifteen minutes before Kurt normally woke up on the next morning. It was Sunday after all.

"Are you going to accept my offer?" Jessie asked as soon as he answered.

Kurt tried to cover his yawn as he pulled the covers back and slipped out of bed and grabbed his robe to slip into the kitchen before Blaine woke up.

"I haven't even had coffee yet," Kurt said without acknowledging her question.

"Good because if you're still as serious about all this as you were last night and are willing to accept my offer then I think we should talk it over more."

Kurt was at a loss of words.

"I promise I have thought about every aspect of it and right now I really need some sort of job or purpose to my life. It would be an honor for me to help you guys out. Please say something because I'm getting nervous and rambling now," she continued.

"Uh, yes. Why don't you come over around 10 and we'll have brunch and talk about it more. You are an angel, Jess," Kurt beamed.

"Perfect! I'll see you guys then!" Jess exclaimed in excitement.

Kurt hung up and tapped his phone against his chin. Was this really happening? It now felt so sudden and Jess had agreed to be their surrogate and Kurt could not contain his excitement.

"Blaine, baby, it's time to get up," Kurt called.

Blaine stirred in bed before turning over and burring his face deeper into the pillows.

"Blaine," Kurt as he sat on the edge of the bed and stroked his sleepy husband's curls.

"What time is it?"Blaine's muffled growl escape the pillow.

"It's seven," Kurt answered and laughed when Blaine moaned louder.

"Why?" he groaned dramatically.

"Just listen. Jessie called and she's coming over for brunch in 3 hours and we need to be ready so it's time to get up," he said with a smack to the hump of Blaine's butt under the covers.

"But sleep," Blaine turned towards him and pouted adorably.

"Consider it practice for when we have a baby," Kurt smiled.

At the word "baby" Blaine perked up and stretched his limbs with a yawn. "Are you sure you don't want to join me back in bed for another hour or two?" Blaine tempted.

"I have to go to the store and get some things for brunch. I know Jessie isn't going to expect us to do anything special but I really want to. We'll never be able to pay her back for doing this for us. She is so wonderful."

"Yeah she is," Blaine smiled dopily up at Kurt. "I love you so much, Kurt. I'd marry you again and again if I could."

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine's cheesiness but he was smiling. "Get up, Romeo. You can have the first shower while I make coffee."

"Are you sure you don't want to join me?" Blaine winked.

"Did you seriously just wink at me? I was considering it but now I think I'll pass," Kurt smirked while Blaine narrowed his eyes at Kurt and frowned playfully.

"You're mean," Blaine pouted childishly.

"Just get in the shower before I drink all the coffee," Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine's cheek before getting up.

"Can you make waffles for brunch?" Blaine asked, forgetting to pretend to be annoyed at Kurt.

"Sure, honey. Now go," Kurt shooed him lovingly towards the bathroom.

…..

By 9:45 the table was set with the better silverware and various bowls of freshly sliced fruit were on the table while Kurt worked on candying walnuts on the stove.

"Can I do anything else to help?" Blaine asked as he leaned over the kitchen island and rested on his elbows.

"No, I think I've just about got everything covered," Kurt answered a he shut off the stove with a flick of his wrist and without looking away from the pan, emptied the hot contents into a bowl.

Blaine started fussing with the table setting out of boredom until the doorbell rang a few minutes later and he jumped up to get it.

"Hey Jess, long time no see," Blaine laughed at his own joke as he let her in and kissed her on the cheek.

"You're such a dork, Blaine. Thank god, Kurt's going to be the bio dad," she joked and grinned widely.

"You can say that again," Kurt called from the kitchen.

"I will not stand for this poor treatment," Blaine scoffed in mock anger.

"Hi Jess, you look lovely," Kurt greeted as he placed a plate of freshly made homemade cinnamon waffles on the table before he made his way over to her to hug her tightly.

"Thanks, Kurt. I never know what to wear around you," she admitted.

"Oh honey, you have fabulous style," Kurt dismissed. "Now let's eat while everything is hot."

"Kurt, you are spoiling me. This looks amazing. Blaine, don't let this one go or I'll snatch him up, I swear to god."

"He's stuck with me forever and I have the ring to prove it," Blaine chuckled.

They settled in to load their plates with Kurt's homemade sauces and topping. They chatted casually as they ate and shared crazy college stories.

"Please let me do this for you," Jessie said seriously when there was a lull in conversation. "I can tell that you guys don't want to get your hopes up in case it doesn't work out but I'll do whatever you think is best for your baby. I don't do drugs and I only drink occasionally and I'm a horrible cook but this is really important to me."

"We've just heard too many horror stories of things not working out but we have no doubt that you'd be perfect. That's why you were our first choice," Blaine assured her.

"So what's our next step?" Jess beamed.

"We need to make an appointment with an OB/GYN. Now, I've heard that Dr. Peterson is the best but has a two month waiting list but my assistant is his niece so I'll see if we can make an appointment sometime soon. What's your schedule like?" Kurt switched into his excited planning mode.

"I'm free as a bird. Just tell me when and where and I'll be there.

The rest of the midmorning and afternoon was spent making loose plans for future doctor's appointments and Kurt and Blaine taking Jessie through all of the research they had been doing.

"According to Ali and our mother, our family is infamous for having easy pregnancies," Jess added at one point.

"Right, I remember Ali's pregnancies and even the births were relatively easy," Blaine nodded.

"I promise not to be an unbearable pregnant diva," Jess lifted her fingers in a scouts honor.

"We'd forgive you if you were," Blaine smiled.

"I feel really good about this," Jess said earnestly as she hugged them goodbye later.

"Us too," Kurt beamed and bit his bottom lip.

"Take care, Jess. Well be in touch about that appointment soon," Blaine added.

"Looking forward to it!" She called before she turned and left with one last wave to Kurt and Blaine.

"When do you think it'll finally hit us that this is all actually happening?" Blaine murmured into Kurt's hair.

"I don't know. It still feels so far away. Maybe it'll finally sink in when we get the positive pregnancy test."

"Or knowing you, when the baby actually comes; you always worry about everything."

"There's just so much that we can't control in this situation and I really want a baby," Kurt sighed into Blaine.

"I know, sweetheart, and we'll have one. One way or another, we'll have our baby. Jess is excited and willing. We really lucked out so far," Blaine pointed out.

"I guess that's true," Kurt gave in as he kissed Blaine's cheek and moved to clear the table.

Their journey was just beginning but Kurt couldn't wait to experience everything that life threw at them with Blaine at his side.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_A/N: Hello again loves! You've probably forgotten about this story by now but I am finally done with finals and have time to write again! Props to you if you're sticking with it! There's a whole lot more to go :) _

The appointment with the OB/GYN was scheduled for the following Friday and Kurt and Blaine were filled with nervous excitement.

"Kurt, can we go now? I don't want to get into traffic and miss our appointment!"Blaine asked as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Blaine, honey, you need to relax. I'm excited too but if we leave now, we'll be too early and have to sit in the waiting room for an hour. Everything will be fine. Promise me you'll be on your best behavior. The last thing we need is to get a reputation as the crazy over-protective parents before our child is even conceived," Kurt called from the kitchen where he was keeping himself busy by reorganizing their tea and coffee collections.

"But, Kurt, I'm going to go crazy if we don't go soon. I can't just sit here and wait!"

"Then read a baby book," Kurt suggested.

"I've already read the ones we have and I can't concentrate on anything right now," Blaine groaned in exasperation.

"Such a nerd," Kurt teased with a smirk.

"We don't know anything about raising kids! We need to be informed!" Blaine protested.

Kurt smiled fondly at his husband and stacked the last box of tea in its new home in the cabinet. He made his way over to Blaine who was still fidgeting against the kitchen island. "Blaine, you're acting like we've never even seen a baby. Cooper has two and we helped plenty with them." Kurt wound his arms around Blaine and kissed his cheek. "I know everything will be different with our own kid but we have great resources. Tina and Mike are going to have their little one practically any day now and we'll get to see how they do it and help them figure it out."

"I just don't want to mess this up and have our baby hate me," Blaine admitted.

"Sweetheart, our baby is never going to hate you," Kurt insisted as he turned Blaine around in his arms. Kurt looked deep into his eyes to make sure Blaine believed him. "You are so amazing with kids. It is impossible for him or her not to absolutely adore you. I can't remember a time where a baby ever cried in your arms," Kurt smiled again as he carded his fingers through Blaine's curls.

"There's a first time for everything," Blaine murmured softly but Kurt could tell that Blaine was feeling calmer.

…

Kurt put a steadying hand on Blaine thigh when Blaine crossed his legs and started bouncing his foot. "Baby, you need to calm down," Kurt leaned over and murmured in his ear.

"Should we have picked Jess up?" Blaine asked still anxious but ceasing his bouncing.

"We offered to but she said she was fine. I swear that girl acts like we're the ones doing her a favor," Kurt shook his head.

"Oh, Jess is here! Thank god!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Hey guys, I'm not late am I?" Jess asked reaching for her phone.

"Hi Jess, no we're just ridiculously early," Kurt smiled at her and he pulled her into a hug.

After exchanging greetings and some small talk it wasn't long before they were all called in.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Peters, it's nice to meet all of you," a young peppy blonde greeted them after Jess had changed into a hospital gown left by the nurse.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel-Anderson, this is my husband, Blaine and this is our sister in law slash surrogate, Jessica," Kurt said as he shook her hand and then proceeded to introduce the others.

"Ok so what are we doing today?" Dr. Peters asked after shaking hands with the other two.

"We mostly want to check and make sure I'm healthy before this one knocks me up," Jess laughed as she pointed to Kurt who rolled his eyes.

"Alright, let's get to it then," Dr. Peters said as she squired some hand sanitizer onto her hands and rubbed them together.

The four of them exchanged small talk and go to know each other a little more in between the questions Dr. Peters asked about Jessie's family health history in the examination. She ordered some labs which she assured them were mainly precautionary to detect genetic diseases but advised Kurt to ask his doctor that he be screened for them as well since he was going to contribute half of the DNA.

"Ok so, Jessica I'm required to suggest you have a psych consult to make sure that you are aware of the emotional burden that surrogacy can be. I've seen far too many surrogates decide they want a baby that isn't meant to be hers once the pregnancy hormones take their toll." Dr. Peters became serious.

"I know and if it'll make, you guys more comfortable, I'll sign a contract but I want to do this for Kurt and Blaine. They deserve to be parents more than anyone in the world and it's an honor to do this for them," Jessie said mostly to Kurt and Blaine.

Blaine clasped Kurt's hand in his own as both of them gave her watery smiles.

"And I am so not ready to settle down and raise a kid," she joked to lighten the mood.

"Ok, great. So I'll set you guys up for an appointment in two weeks and we can go over everything and then hopefully make plans to put a baby in there," she smiled and pointed to Jessie's stomach.

"Thank you for everything, Dr. Peters. I'm so glad we have you as our doctor," Blaine said sincerely.

"It's my pleasure. I like you guys a lot and I'm glad I get to help you guys with this journey. Here's my card, please call me or email me if you have any questions and I'd be happy to answer them," she insisted.

"We'll try not to make you regret saying that," Blaine joked.

They said their goodbyes and left with huge smiles on their faces for what was yet to come.

"Come on, Jess, we're taking you to lunch," Kurt announced once they reach the ground floor.

"You guys really don't need to," Jessie tried to brush them off. "You're already spoiling me."

"We're not taking no for an answer, let's go," Blaine insisted as he folded her arm around his elbow and off they went.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

_A/N: Hello my dears! I bet you didn't expect an update so soon :p Also forgive me for any inaccuracies. _

The fertility tests had come back with decent results and they were projected to have a healthy baby.

"We don't care if our baby is disabled or anything, we just want to be parents," Blaine told Dr. Peters a few appointments later when they were scheduled to artificially inseminate Jessie.

"You probably think we're just saying that, but it's true. We'll handle whatever life throws at us," Kurt supported.

"I have no doubts that you two will be wonderful parents," Dr. Peters smiled.

"Is this where we get a turkey baster and put a baby in my belly or what?" Jessie teased in her hospital gown as she moved her legs around in the stirrups.

Kurt rolled his eyes at her but moved next to her to squeeze her hand in support. Blaine got up and went to her other side as Dr. Peters settled herself between her legs to start the procedure.

"Are you gays, really that terrified of lady parts?" Jessie joked to break the silence.

"For all we know there could be a portal to an alternate universe down there where Kurt and I never meet," Blaine played along in mock horror.

All four of them laughed.

"Alright, Miss Thang, you should be good to go. You can take an at home pregnancy test in five days but it's best if we get you back here for a blood test. That's the only way we can know for sure," Dr. Peters smiled and winked. "Sometimes it can take a few tries but let's hope you're knocked up."

The three of them thanked her many times before they gathered their things and left.

"How do you feel?" Blaine asked.

"No different," Jessie smiled. "I promise I will keep you updated down to every bowel movement if that's what will make you happy," Her smiled turned into a smirk.

"That's a little extreme, even for me," Kurt said as a smile spread across his face.

After saying goodbye to Jessie, Kurt and Blaine went out for celebratory coffee during which Blaine made a toast to the start of their family.

…

"Is it bad that she hasn't called yet?" Kurt asked four days after the appointment.

"Dr. Peters said to wait five so I'm assuming that's what she's doing but I hate this not knowing too, babe."

"I hate how easy it is for some people to have kids. I hate that other people have babies by accident but we have to work so hard," Kurt vented.

"I know sweetie, life isn't fair, but we are going to give our baby the best childhood anyone could ask for and because that baby is going to have one perfect daddy and one insanely attractive daddy," Blaine smiled and took the unread Vogue out of Kurt's hands.

"Am I supposed to guess which one I am?" Kurt asked Blaine's devilish gaze.

"You're both, although perfect does sort of encompass everything. Kurt, you are the love of my life and the most incredible man I've ever met in my life. It would be selfish of me not to share that with the next generation," Blaine smiled and Kurt leaned over to kiss him.

Their kiss was cut short by Blaine's phone ringing loudly.

"Get it, it might be Jess!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Jess?" Blaine answered without looking at the caller ID.

"No, it's Ali but put me on speaker if Kurt's there," she instructed.

"Alright, Ali, you're on speaker. What's up?" Blaine said loudly as he held his phone between him and Kurt.

"I just wanted to check in with you guys. I'm assuming you haven't heard anything from Jess."

"No. Why? What did she tell you?" Kurt exploded.

"Nothing, calm down, Kurt, you can't rush these things. Jess is really happy to be doing this for you guys. She won't ever tell you but this means a lot to her and she doesn't want to disappoint you."

"She could never disappoint us. What we're asking her to do is huge!" Blaine protested.

"I know my sister, and she'll blame herself if anything goes wrong so I'm just letting you guys know. I'm sure everything will be fine but Jess doesn't like to be weak and she can be stubborn."

"Ok we'll keep an eye on her," Blaine promised.

"Thanks, she's lucky to have you both," Alison's sincerity and concern for her sister was touching. "So baby stuff aside, how are you guys holding up?" she asked.

"Pretty great, our whole lives have formed around this whole baby thing I heard it changes your life a bit," Kurt joked.

"We're both trying to simultaneously prepare for a baby and trying not to get out hope up too high," Blaine explained further.

"It'll happen. Whether it's this time or the next, it'll happen for you guys soon."

It comforted them to hear the absence of worry in Alison's voice and they drifted off into non-baby topics of discussion.

…

After their talk with Alison, Kurt and Blaine had all but forgotten to be anxious about Jessie calling them with news that it almost surprised Kurt when there was a knock at the door two days later.

"Jess, hi, come on in and get warm," Blaine greeted with a hug and kiss to her cheek. "Kurt, baby, Jess is here," he called.

"Hey there, Jess greeted Kurt as she unwound her scarf from her neck and peeled off her gloves.

Kurt and Blaine waited anxiously but didn't want to pressure Jessie into telling them the news they were dying to hear.

"Looks like you got here ok, I heard it's going to snow," Kurt offered politely after he pulled back from a hug.

"Yeah I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by," Jessie teased. She enjoyed building up the suspense.

Blaine silently prayed for good news and thought that it would be just cruel for her to drag out bad news but he also understood not wanting to be the messenger of bad news as well. His mind was torn.

"Ok I'll put you out of your misery," she smiled.

_A smile! That had to be good news_, Kurt thought.

"I got the results back from the blood test and I'm pregnant!" she squealed.

Jessie had barely a millisecond before Kurt and Blaine were tackling her into a group hug and kissing her cheeks.

"I also brought the at home test in case you wanted to see it in person," she smiled once things had calmed down a bit. "Here's my pee stick!" she announced proudly digging out a plastic bag that contained the white plastic stick.

Blaine took the bag from her hands and his hand came up to cover his mouth as he started to cry over the little positive symbol.

"We're having a baby," he croaked. "Kurt, we're having a baby," he said again, still in shock.

"I know, Blaine, I know. We're having a baby and I'm so happy," Kurt was crying freely too and refused to let go of Jessie's hand to wipe his tears.

At the sight of how happy the two of them were, Jessie started crying too and Kurt and Blaine stood in the middle of their apartment holding each other and crying out of joy.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

_A/N: Hello again loves! Long time no see! I was insanely busy over break so I didn't have time to write a word but I'm back and I will try my best to do regular updates. Here's a much longer chapter to make up for the lack of updates!_

"I hate that we can't even tell anyone that we're having a baby," Blaine whined.

"It's just until we make it out of the first trimester, but I do just want to scream from the rooftops that we're having a baby," Kurt smiled.

No matter how many times they'd repeated those words over the past month, it still didn't feel any more real.

"I hope the baby has your eyes," Blaine bit his bottom lip dreamily. "Or your smile," he added as Kurt couldn't keep his heart from melting and broad smile broke out.

"I don't want to jinx anything, Blaine," Kurt tried to keep the smile on his face but Blaine saw right through to his worry.

"We are going to have a baby eventually. Can we at least start discussing names or color schemes for our future baby's room? I know you already have ideas," Blaine pleaded.

"I guess it couldn't hurt. We still don't know the sex so we're still just talking hypothetically," Kurt convinced himself.

Blaine cheered in victory which Kurt met with an eye roll.

"I'd like to do somewhat gender neural with feminine or masculine touches so maybe like a sage green for the walls?" Kurt offered.

"I like green," Blaine agreed.

"Ok, so let's think about themes that go with a green room."

Blaine knew that Kurt was mostly jus thinking out loud. "What about Wicked?" he teased.

"Tempting. As much as I would love to do a Broadway theme, I don't want out child to turn into a Rachel Berry. I love that girl but I don't want to raise one," he joked. "What about a jungle or zoo theme? I'm feeling something with animals," Kurt powered on.

"Oh, Oh, I want some more," Blaine sang as images of their Dalton days popped into his head.

That got Kurt's attention. He looked like he was about to say something but then he just rolled his eyes affectionately and sighed. His husband was such a dork.

"So, I know we've talked about how many kids we want but is it still too early to talk about names," Blaine bit his lip nervously. "Hypothetically speaking, of course," he added quickly.

"Since it's purely hypothetical, I guess we can. What do you have in mind? Do you still want to campaign for naming our daughter Alice?" he smiled.

"I still like that name but I was actually thinking about something else. I've always liked the name Ellie,"

Kurt sucked in a breath before he could stop himself.

"Elliot is my favorite boy's name but I guess it could also be a girl's name because Elliot Reed on Scrubs was a woman and I know you like gender bending names," Blaine was rambling and Kurt couldn't help smiling adoringly at him as he fell just a little bit more in love with his husband.

"But also didn't your dad used to call your mom, Ellie? I've been thinking that it might be a nice tribute to her."

Kurt caught his perfect, dorky husband off guard by grabbing his face between his hands and planting a firm kiss to his lips. "I love you so much," Kurt murmured between kisses. "I really love that idea," he continued as he rested their foreheads together. Kurt's fingers played with the curls at the nape of Blaine's neck. "But what other names do you like?" Kurt asked. "It'll jinx it for me if we name our baby too soon."

Blaine smiled at Kurt's seriousness. "Sweetie, you worry too much. We're having a baby! No matter if it's a boy or girl or whatever name we decide on, we're going to be daddies."

Kurt couldn't help but let the lines of worry fade from his expression. It amazed him that after all these years Blaine could still put a tornado of butterflies in his tummy or ease the panic of impending doom with a smile, a few words and a gentile but sturdy touch.

Blaine was going to be the best father and Kurt just hoped he could be a close second.

…

"Jess, is everything, alright?" Kurt answered the phone in a panic.

"Breathe, Kurt, everything is fine," she chuckled. "I'll pray for any future suitors of your kids."

"Sorry, I just feel like this is all too good to be true and it's happening so fast," he exhaled.

"Don't worry about it. When Ali was pregnant the first time she'd call me at three or four am several times a month in a panic that she was going to be a terrible mother and she wasn't sure if Cooper was truly ready for kids."

"Cooper is still a bit immature; having an Anderson man myself, I know what that's like," Kurt smirked.

"At least you got the responsible one. Too bad there isn't a third brother! What I wouldn't give to have an Anderson of my own."

"Yes, but Anderson men are dreamers and rarely think before they do something rash like forget to take out the trash," Kurt raised his voice as Blaine walked into the living room with a baby book.

Kurt gave him appointed look but it broke as soon as Blaine reached over and kissed his cheek before plopping down next to him.

"That's Hummel-Anderson to you, kind sir. I see no Anderson man here."

"Blaine tells me he's a Hummel-Anderson man, so I guess the rules no longer apply."

"Good, he's there. Can you put me on speaker so I can talk to both of you?"

Kurt tried to will way his returning worry as he lowered his phone from his ear and pressed speaker.

"Is everything ok, Jessie?" Blaine asked nervously as he inched closer to the phone.

"You two and your worrying…."

Both men could feel her shaking her head at them.

"Everything is fine. I just kind of had another proposition to run by you."Now Jess seemed nervous.

"For goodness sake, lady, you're killing us! What is it?" Kurt burst.

"Well I kind of had an idea but I don't want you to get the wrong idea of it or assume anything so just let me get it all out, ok?"

"Sure, Jess, go ahead," Blaine prompted.

"Ok wellI don't know if you guys already have this planned out or not but I don't know how soon I'll be able to find a job and what you're offering me is more than enough for a while but I know you both love your jobs so if you wanted to go back to work soonish after and I wanted to offer to be your nanny but I want you to think about it for a while and I totally understand if you guys aren't comfortable with it but I just wanted to let you know that I'm available so far and interested," Jessie steamrolled.

"Wow, Jess, we actually haven't talked about that yet," Blaine said slowly his eyes searching Kurt's.

"Uh, thanks for letting us know," Kurt added, unsure of what to say.

"Of course, and I don't want to pressure you into anything since you both are being so generous to me but I want to be able to help you in any way that I can."

"Jess, you're being ridiculous," Blaine told her. "You are the one that's being so generous to us. Let us talk about it and we'll let you know when we've reached a decision."

"Ok thanks, well that's all. I guess I'll talk to you guys later."

"Take care, Jessie," Kurt called before he hung up the phone.

"So," Kurt started.

"Wow," was all Blaine could reply.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I don't know. What were you imagining would happen when the baby came?"

"We've talked about it in passing but we never actually decided on anything."

"So what are you thinking?" Blaine asked again.

"Vogue will give me at least the first three or four months off," Kurt racked his brain to remember the exact amount of paid leave he could get.

"It depends on when exactly the baby comes but I could probably take off a full year or more."

"But Blaine, honey, you love working with those kids. You get so bored during the summers. Are you sure that you would want to take that much time off?"

"I could be taking care of our baby and I'll be teaching our baby things every day."

"Sweetie, it'll take longer than the first year before you can teach our son and daughter to sing or play a musical instrument."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I know, Kurt." His eyes changed as he became more serious. "But I do want to help Jessie out after the baby. I know she signed the contract but I'm worried that she's underestimating how emotional this is going to be for her. She's still young and in some ways naïve to life experiences."

Kurt nodded, "And the baby is biologically hers and she'll be carrying it for nine months. Blaine, are we asking too much of her?" Kurt worried. "What if she changes her mind and decides she wants joint custody?"

"The lawyers were pretty clear about what the contract means and it's not like she'll never see him or her again. She's still family," Blaine added.

"We should do as Dr. Peters suggested and pay for her to talk to a counselor before and after the baby. She might be more likely to go through post-partum depression," Kurt insisted.

"I agree completely. I know she talks about the baby like it's ours and isn't hers at all right now but she's never been pregnant before and things could change. Why does all of this have to be so complicated?" Blaine huffed.

"Next thing you know she could have a psychotic break and our baby will end up on the back of a milk carton!" Kurt cried hysterically.

Blaine realized that if he didn't step in Kurt would have a full blown panic attack. "Kurt," he called firmly and forced Kurt to look deep into his eyes. "We just need to talk to her, ok?"

"And say what?" Kurt snapped but the panic was subsiding. "We think you're going to abduct our child so we don't want you to be our nanny?"

"Of course not, we just check in with her about the emotional strain later on down the road. We don't need to make a decision tonight or ever for the next few months."

"I guess we are getting ahead of ourselves," Kurt conceded.

"Are you going to say my favorite phrase?"

"I love you?" Kurt purposely guessed wrongly.

"Ok then, my second favorite three-word phrase," Blaine allowed.

"Well now I'm not because you're going to enjoy it too much and I don't want to give you that satisfaction. Gloating does not look good on you," Kurt shot at him good-naturedly.

"It looks great on me so you should say those three little words in my second favorite phrase: 'you were right',"

"Never," Kurt cried defiantly.

"Then I guess I'll have to tickle you until you do," Blaine sighed with a somber expression.

"Don't you dare," Kurt warned as he climbed backwards over the arm of the couch.

"It doesn't have to be this way, love. Just say it and I promise I won't tickle you," Blaine said as he too rose from the couch.

"Over my dead body," Kurt's tone was deadly but his eyes shone brightly. "If you don't tickle me, I'll make it worth your while." Kurt made a show of running his tongue across his lips slowly and working his bottom lip between his teeth.

"You drive a hard bargain, you saucy little minx," Blaine took a step closer to Kurt.

"Blaine Devon Hummel-Anderson, don't you dare move another inch."

"But then how will I kiss you?" Blaine asked as he too licked his lips.

God, Kurt's husband was distracting but he would not let Blaine win this. "I'm not falling for that crap, Blaine. You just want to tickle me when my guard is down."

"I would never," Blaine scoffed in mock offence at Kurt's accusation.

"You've done it before, El Diablo."

"El Diablo?" Blaine broke into hysterics.

"If the shoe fits,"

"I'll have you know that I am an angel," Blaine argued.

"Maybe Lucifer," Kurt supplied.

"Ouch," Blaine chuckled. "I am feeling abused over here," he pouted.

Kurt blew him a kiss. "I'd give you a real one to make it better but I know you'll just try to tickle me."

"Ok, I want a real now. Truce?" He tried putting on his best puppy dog eyes.

"If you go back on this truce, I want a divorce," Kurt deadpanned.

"Pinky swear," Blaine offered up his pinky.

Kurt eyed him suspiciously but walk towards him to accept his outstretched pinky.

Blaine pulled their linked hands towards his face and kissed the back of Kurt's hand. Kurt relaxed and Blaine wound his other arm around Kurt's lower back.

"Now I believe you owe me a kiss," Blaine whispered as he drew Kurt closer.

Kurt kissed him slow and sweet. After a few moments he pulled away. "Thank you," he said softly.

Blaine looked at him quizzically.

"You're so good at distracting me when I freak out. Our baby is so lucky to have you," he said sincerely.

"And you. How else is our child going to have impeccable style and looks. Plus you're so smart and perfect. I can't wait until we get to hold our baby for the first time."

"We have no idea what we're doing but I'm so glad we're doing this together," Kurt kissed Blaine again.

"Me too," Blaine agreed as he playfully squeezed the ticklish spot on Kurt's hip and ran away before Kurt could react.

"Blaine Hummel-Anderson, you are the worst!" Kurt yelled after him but he was smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Hey remember when I promised regular updates? Sorry about that my dears! I've been busy and then when I've had actual time to write I've had a major case of writers block and I've been avoiding the angst I'm planning in future chapters. Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. _

Blaine was exhausted; he was just bone tired but anxiety and excitement kept him wide awake. Kurt on the other hand was dead to the world for a solid eight hours a night. Blaine's mind raced with what the tiny person growing inside of his sister-in-law would look like and trying to guess whether it would be a boy or a girl. At this point he didn't even care, he just wanted him and Kurt to have a baby. He could imagine how overprotective they were going to be and Blaine was going to make sure that their baby was the most loved child on the planet.

Kurt mumbled in his sleep and curled further into Blaine's chest. "We're going to be Daddies," Blaine couldn't help but whisper. "We're going to have a family." A smile spread over Blaine's face as he tightened his hold around his husband's body. They were finally doing this.

…

The morning started like any other. Blaine groaned as Kurt's shrill alarm jostled him from sleep.

It seemed to take all of Kurt's strength to reach his arm over to hit the snooze button. He wasn't quite awake enough to muster up anything other than an exhausted moan and he tried to burrow his face into Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine hummed next to him and gave him a tired little squeeze.

"Wanna stay in bed. Don't wanna go to work," Kurt pouted. Blaine kissed his head and mumbled an "I know," within his yawn. "I'll make coffee while you shower, ok, honey?"

"Love you," Kurt grumbled as he stretched his limbs in an effort to convince himself to finally get up. With a final squeeze to Blaine's body, Kurt released his husband and watched him crawl out of bed, stretch and the head off to the kitchen to get started on the coffee.

They had an easy and comfortable routine that they'd pretty much stuck to since they first moved in together.

"Remember, sweetie, Tina and Mike are coming over for dinner tomorrow night," Blaine informed his husband after his shower a while later as he handed Kurt his latte courtesy of their espresso machine. He placed a plate of pancakes in front of Kurt who smiled brightly and started eating right away.

"Right it's Friday already. I just need to solidify the menu and go shopping tomorrow morning. I should call Tina too to see if she's having any weird cravings that I should add."

"What do you want me to do?" Blaine asked as he sipped his own coffee.

"Look pretty," Kurt joked.

"Aren't I always?" Blaine teased back.

"Then you're already ahead of the game, babe," Kurt smirked. "You can be in charge of cleaning and setting the table since you are my amazing husband who I love very much."

"Well, not you're just trying to flatter me," Blaine pretended to huff.

"Flattering you would be saying that no one can set a table like you can. You put Martha Stewart to shame. You are the most beautiful and perfect husband I've ever had and that my life would be nothing without you in it," Kurt slid his arm around Blaine's waist and looked up at him from beneath his lashes.

"I'm listening. Tell me more," Blaine prompted.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You're ridiculous and oh my god, I'm going to be late." Kurt sprung up and hurried off to finish getting ready while Blaine cleared his plate.

By the time Kurt had double checked he had everything and was rushing to leave on time, Blaine had Kurt's travel mug with a refill by the door as he waited to pass it off to Kurt on his way out the door. Kurt pressed and firm but too quick kiss to Blaine lips as he accepted the travel mug.

"You are amazing and I love you," He said as he kissed Blaine again, just because he could.

"I love you, too, honey. Have a great day and I'll see you later tonight. Now, go before you're late," Blaine smiled at him fondly.

Kurt pouted a little as he wished the same for Blaine and finally made it out the door.

Blaine resumed his breakfast and then got ready for the day.

…

Kurt woke up early on Saturday morning and dragged Blaine off with him to the Farmer's Market. Well, not so much dragged as Blaine loved going and watching Kurt pick out only the best quality of every item. They bought coffee from a fair trade vendor and decided to take a break from shopping on a park bench.

"Tina's going to be due any day now," Kurt commented as he looked over his shopping list.

"And then we'll have some practice with their baby before we get one of our very own," Blaine sighed happily.

Kurt looked up from his list and couldn't help feeling giddy over Blaine's excitement.

"Our very own," Kurt agreed.

They finished their shopping trip once Kurt affirmed that they had everything they needed and hand in hand they walked back to their apartment. Once Blaine unlocked the door the two of them began sorting the perishable items from those that would be staying out until needed for dinner that night.

"Should we maybe not serve wine with dinner tonight?" Blaine asked. "I don't want Tina to feel left out."

"You are so sweet, B," Kurt smiled. "I bought some sparkling water a few days ago that we can have instead." Blaine nodded in agreement.

The two finished up and then got to work on scrubbing their already pretty spotless apartment in preparation for their guests.

…

Mike and Tina arrived a few minutes late, spewing apologies. Blaine hushed them as he took their coats and hung them up.

Kurt came out of the kitchen to say his hellos and announce that dinner would be ready shortly. Blaine directed them to the couch as easily started asking a bunch of questions about Tina's pregnancy.

"I'm about ready to pop this little one out. I can barely see my toes and I'm a whale." Tina laughed.

"You're the most beautiful whale there ever was, T," Mike assured her.

"Anyway we have sonograms!" Tina exclaimed. "This little bun is almost finished cooking so it's weird how he already looks like a tiny little person.

Blaine clapped his hands excitedly and called Kurt into the room with an enthusiastic, "Kurt! Pictures!"

Kurt peered over Blaine's shoulder as he dried his hands on a dishtowel and took in the image before him. "Wow," he exhaled.

"He's going to be such a little heartbreaker," Blaine cooed. Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's temple and excused himself to go finish up dinner.

…

As Kurt and Blaine washed dished together side by side Kurt couldn't help but think about how lucky they were. Blaine's excitement for their baby was contagious and Kurt couldn't wait for this new chapter of their lives to begin.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: I'm procrastinating with other things so updates might be more frequent. Thanks, for sticking with this story J I would bake you all cookies if I could. This isn't even half done and you deserve a medal if you stick through it to the end. _

A week went by with reassuring updates from Jess that she and the baby were fine.

"Calm down, before you give yourselves ulcers," she joked as they met up for their weekly Sunday lunch date. "I'm young and healthy. The likelihood that something will go wrong is very low," she declared with a wave of her fork.

"You can call us anytime night or day if you need anything and we'll be right there," Kurt informed her for what had to have been the millionth time.

The topic of conversation changed as Jess smiled gratefully; arguing with them was pointless. Jess asked Blaine about this year's batch of 3rd grade monsters and Blaine jumped enthusiastically into describing the rehearsal process for the upcoming recital before winter break.

"They just adore, Blaine," Kurt added as he squeezed Blaine's knee under the table.

"You two give me cavities," Jess laughed.

Kurt and Blaine shared a smile and laughed along with her. Blaine subtly winked as his husband and succeeded in making him scrunch his nose and blush.

"Well, thank you both so much for lunch but I need to get going. You guys spoil me. The next eight months are going to go by way to quickly," she added as she stood and slid her arms into the sleeves of her coat.

"Just accept it, Jess. We're going to insist on all thins and probably more in the coming months," Blaine smiled as he fixed her collar.

"I'm not complaining! This is the best job I've ever had," she exclaimed.

"You say that now but we'll check back in when you go into labor and we are eternally grateful not to go through what is supposed to be the worst survivable pain," Kurt added.

"She's tough. Remember that time Jess broke her arm playing soccer and refused to sit out. Labor will be a piece of cake for you," Blaine lightly punched her arm.

"Not that my husband is trying to dismiss how painful it can be and how incredible childbirth is and how much we appreciate you," Kurt elbowed Blaine and ignored his protested, "ouch," and continued on with a hand on her arm. "Do you need a ride to the appointment next week? And you're drinking plenty of water and resting?"

"I've got it all covered. You don't need to worry about anything. I'll meet you guys out front on Thursday just before 3 and we can all go up together."

"Ok but call us if you change your mind, it's really no trouble at all," Kurt assured her.

"I'll let you know," Jess agreed knowing it would be useless to try to argue. She would be coming from out of their way so it was unnecessary when she could get herself there easily.

...

On the day of the appointment, Kurt was working from home. He couldn't focus on any of his current designs. Eventually he gave up and walked around the apartment as he searched for things to occupy his time.

He found himself in the kitchen staring at the spice shelf which was really not in need of reorganization but Kurt hoped that it would at least keep his hands and mind busy. First he organized them alphabetically, then by genre and then by country of origin from west to east. After only forty minutes of distracting himself, Kurt sighed thinking that there was no way that he would be able to make it until the appointment without losing his mind.

He'd promised himself that he wouldn't but before Kurt knew it he took out his design pad and sketching a baby onesie.

_Vogue might decide to do a baby line_. It's kind of productive, Kurt justified to himself and pretty soon ideas for designs were flying onto the pages. He had several drafted, both gender neural and gender specific outfits.

If Kurt was being honest, he'd been dreaming of a little girl to design dresses for and French braid her hair. It wasn't that he didn't love his nephew, Nathaniel, but Kurt and Alexis just gravitate to each other while Blaine and Natty bounced off the walls. Alexis was practically attached to his hip whenever she saw him and Kurt adored her.

Kurt was happy to be expecting a baby and Kurt knew he would still be ecstatic for a boy and love his son just the same but he'd always pictured having a daughter.

"But puberty would be a lot easier to explain to our son. We both went through it, so we know from firsthand experiences," Blaine had pointed out the night before.

"That's why we have Jess, Ali, Tina, Rachel and Mercedes. We'd get to push that uncomfortable conversation onto them," Kurt countered.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to keep trying until we have at least one of each or a small army. Then we can start a family band like the Jackson 5!" Blaine was practically bouncing in his seat.

"Absolutely not, honey. I love you but that's a terrible idea. We do not want our kids to turn out like that family or every other child star."

"Michael Jackson is a musical genius and legend!" Blaine argued.

"I'm not denying that, Blaine. He was a legend with many psychological issues and childhood traumas."

"Fine, no family band," Blaine pouted.

Kurt kissed away his frown and nipped lightly on Blaine's protruding lower lip. "With either of our genes our kids are bound to be oozing with talent and I know you'll train them young. Our little musical army," Kurt had smiled and kissed Blaine's cheek.

Kurt sighed happily at the memory. Jess was still nearing the end of the first trimester and soon they would be able to tell their friends and the rest of their family that they were going to be daddies. They were going to have a baby. Kurt felt happy tears welling in his eyes and he took a deep breath to calm himself.

He grabbed the baby book he'd been reading recently and sat down on the couch. According to the research Kurt had done online and with the baby books, at week seven their baby had developed his or her heart, lungs, intestines, appendix, brain, spinal cord, nostrils, mouth, and eyes. From many of the pictures it looked like a tadpole.

"Your other daddy and I are going to love you so much, little tadpole," Kurt whispered as his finger tips brushed over the image of a fetus in the same stage of development. Kurt knew it was ridiculous to be talking to a picture in a book but there was no one home to judge him so he didn't care.

His phone rang abruptly and Kurt was pleased to see that it was Ali.

"Hey lady, what's going on?" He chirped happily.

"Kurt, Jess is in the hospital. She was in a car accident about an hour ago and you really need to get down here," she rushed.

"How bad is it? Is she conscious?" Kurt asked as he frantically searched for his shoes and keys.

"She's sleeping now and they're still examining her. There was a pretty nasty gash on her forehead so they're worried about a concussion and she dislocated her shoulder." Ali was crying harder now.

"I'm on my way and I'll call Blaine and let him know, he's almost done for the day. Thank you for calling, Ali. Is there anything I can do or bring on the way?" He asked, desperately trying to not assume the worst. He's have to wait speak to the doctors when he got to the hospital.

"No, just come. Cooper's going to pick the kids up later and I know you want to be here," she exhaled.

"I'll see you soon, Ali. Jess is going to be fine," he told her firmly.

Jess just had to be fine. Kurt needed her to make it through this not just for the baby she was carrying but because he loved her fiercely.

Kurt did his best to steady his breathing and even out his voice as he dialed Blaine's number.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: I apologize for upcoming angst. This story can't just be fluffy Klaine being adorable little cupcakes. I promise a happy ending if you just hang tight. Also please forgive any and all inaccuracies about medical things and pregnancy in general._

Kurt was in a daze as he hurried to the hospital in an adrenaline induced rush. Blaine's phone rang a few times before going to voicemail as Kurt expected. His day wasn't over yet but Kurt needed his husband. He needed Blaine to check his phone and be at his side.

"Blaine, honey, Jess was in a car accident and she's in the hospital. I need you to pick up. Please, baby, please pick up. I need you. I'm so scared, Blaine," Kurt was frantic and he knew the message was being left in vain. Kurt kept himself together just long enough to tell Blaine to call him and then met him at New York City Medical Center, and told him he'd send more details when he got there and saw Ali.

The rest of Kurt's journey was somewhat a blur as he cursed the overpopulation of New York City and subway delays.

When he eventually got there he called Ali and she eagerly gave him the room number. He texted it to Blaine and then bounced on his toes as he waited for the elevator to the third floor. After a few seconds he couldn't take it any longer and opted for the stairs. If anything it would take care of some of his nervous energy.

Although Kurt was in fantastic shape he forgot to breathe as he ran up the steps which left him gasping for air as he reached the third floor. He searched for room 337 and skidded to a halt as he almost flew past it.

"Oh thank god," Ali sprung up from her seat and rushed into Kurt's arms.

"Ali, tell me everything. Don't sugarcoat anything, I need to know."

As Kurt rubbed soothing circles onto her back, Ali relayed the extent of Jess's injuries. A bruised rib and another one fractured, dislocated shoulder, confirmed minor concussion and glass cuts mostly to her arms.

"The baby?" Kurt was hesitant but anxious to ask.

"Baby? I- I didn't know, she'd conceived because you never told us," Ali quickly pushed the call button for a nurse.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry, I didn't know or else I would have had them check, oh my god, I'm so, so sorry! This is my fault!"

"Ali, listen to me, this is not your fault. You didn't know and we should have told you. It's going to be ok," he promised her as much as he was trying to convince himself.

"Is everything alright?" a middle aged nurse asked.

"I didn't know she was pregnant!" Ali burst and cried harder into Kurt's shoulder.

"I'm the father, well one of them but I'm the biological one," Kurt sputtered, not sure what information would help. He directed questions about Jess' family medical history to Ali and he prayed to a god he didn't even believe in to let Jess and the baby be alright.

The nurse was calling orders to page a doctor and put in an order for an ultra sound. Kurt tried to tune it out. He was thankfully distracted by his phone ringing at full volume.

"That's probably, Blaine," Kurt announced as he unwound Ali from his body and slipped out into the hall. "Blaine," he sighed into the phone as soon as he answered.

"Is it bad?" Blaine blurted out.

Kurt filled him in on what he had learned from Ali.

"I'll be there soon, baby. I'm going as fast as I can," Blaine rushed.

"Just be safe but hurry," Kurt pleaded softly before he hung up. He knew once Blaine got there that he wouldn't have to keep his brave face. Just having Blaine by his side would help.

Kurt walked back into the room to find three nurses hovering over Jess and spewing off medical terms and medications that Kurt's mind couldn't even begin to process.

"We're going to have to wake her up now, to check on that concussion but we'll give her something for the pain," a kind nurse told him as she saw him enter.

Kurt just nodded and tried not to think about how terrified he's been in high school when he'd almost lost his father. Jess was still so young and although he knew she would probably be fine he couldn't help but jump to the worst case scenario.

"Ali, she had an appointment today and I should have-" he started.

"No, Kurt. This isn't your fault either. There's no way it could have been and she's going to be just fine," Ali told him somewhat aggressively.

It was at the moment that Blaine rushed in and Kurt let his body smack into his husband and breakdown in his arms.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered as he held his husband close.

The three of them tried to stay out of the way of the doctors and nurses but they were anxious to hear any news.

"I'm not getting a heartbeat. How far along is she?" the doctor asked them.

"Seven weeks," Blaine answered hollowly as his grip on Kurt tightened.

Kurt's entire body was frozen. No heartbeat meant… Kurt didn't even want to think it.

"I'm sorry for your loss but at this point miscarriages are very common. Even without trauma to the body about 25% of pregnancies end due to miscarriages," the doctor continued on but Kurt didn't listen to any more statistics or medical facts. He was thankful that Jess would be alright but they'd just lost their baby. At least they hadn't made the announcement yet. Kurt didn't know how either him or Blaine would be able to handle it if they had to tell everyone they loved about losing their baby. Realistically he knew it had been hardly more than a bundle of cells but he had still thought of it as their baby.

Blaine's jaw was tight as he tried to nod along to whatever the doctors were saying. After the shock of hearing the word, "miscarriage," he hadn't been able to focus on anything else. Instead he clung to Kurt like he was Blaine's only lifeline and stayed quite.

Jess mumbled something in her medicated haze and Ali was at her side in an instant. She kissed Jess' cheek and held her hand as best as she could while she avoided the IV. Jess whimpered which broke Kurt and Blaine out of their clouded thoughts and they gravitated towards her as well.

Eventually they would mourn the loss of their almost child but for now it was important for them both to focus on Jess.

"Hurts," Jess mumbled, her eyes barely open and gasped lightly from the pain in her ribs.

"I know, sweetie but you're going to be just fine," Ali told her.

"Fast and I couldn't-sorry," Jess rasped softly, as she tried not to move.

"Don't worry about it, Jessie. We love you and we just want you to get better," Kurt found his voice and gripped Blaine as tight as he could. Blaine thumbed away his tears and didn't even notice his own.

The three of them stayed by her side for hours in silence; nothing needed to be said. Eventually a nurse came to kick them out but granted Ali permission to stay. After their protests for the rules to be bend were denied, Kurt and Blaine gave up and allowed themselves to head home but only after making Ali promise to call them with any news no matter the time.

It seemed that neither Kurt nor Blaine could let go of the other as they quietly made their way home. In a mutual but silent agreement they both headed straight to bed and curled themselves around each other.

"She'll be ok," Kurt whispered. "And we'll try again."

Blaine just nodded and Kurt felt the trickle of a tear fall onto the back of his neck. Kurt pressed himself so tightly to Blaine's chest that it was as if he was attempting to crawl inside Blaine's skin.

Everything was out of their hands and the only thing they could do now was wait and be there for each other and for Jess. It was a long time before either of them could fall asleep but neither of them moved or spoke that night.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Warning: This is mostly an angst fest. I'm sorry, have a cookie. _

Kurt and Blaine both took the next day off and went to visit Jess as soon as they could. She had temporarily moved into Ali and Cooper's guest room after being discharged early that morning.

"Any news?" Kurt asked Ali when she answered the door.

"She's on a lot of pain meds and I think it looks worse than it is, but she's stable. She's not supposed to sleep for more than two hours at a time which makes it difficult," Ali managed a weak smile.

Kurt saw Blaine nod along with her silently. He grabbed Blaine's hand and laced their fingers together.

Ali led them to the guestroom and Kurt felt Blaine tense up as they approached the door. Kurt gave his hand a squeeze and took a deep breath before he entered.

Jess was propped up by a mountain of pillows and covered in bandages but she was awake.

"I'm so sorry, you guys probably hate me. It's all my fault, I got dizzy and then the car came out of nowhere," she rambled on. Whatever she was on seemed to have eliminated her filter and there was a glazed look in her eyes.

"We could never hate you, Jess. Accidents happen and we don't want you to worry. Just focus on getting better, that's all we care about," Kurt told her gently while Blaine remained silent at his side.

"You were so nice to me and I wasted your time and money and got you all excited for nothing," she whimpered.

"Jess, we love you and we were happy to do those things for you. Blaine and I can still have another child later. We just need you to get better, can you do that for us, honey?"

If Kurt had been paying attention he would have seen Blaine's jaw tighten and fist clench at the mention of just having another baby.

"I think that's enough excitement for one day. Jess needs to rest and after I give her next dose she's going to pass out anyway," Ali commented quietly.

"She just wants to roofie me so she doesn't have to deal with me," Jess attempted to joke.

"Come on, Jess, it'll make you feel better," Ali pleaded holding a pill up to Jess' lips. Jess gave in after a moment and accepted the pill and then the straw from a cup of water next. As Ali tucked her sister in, Jess' eyes were already beginning to droop.

Kurt and Blaine quietly followed Ali out of the room and into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry," she said as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. "It's just really hard to see her like this and not be able to help enough."

"Ali, you've taken her into your home and you're by her side nursing her back to health. Don't sell yourself short, you're doing so much," Kurt protested.

"Thanks, Kurt," she smiled softly. "How are you guys holding up?"

"We're fine, a little shaken up but we just want Jess to be ok," Kurt answered.

Blaine adverted his gaze and kept silent.

"I know it's not easy to go through a miscarriage. I had one before Alexis and it destroyed me. I didn't think I would ever have kids or want to try again but I did."

"I'm so sorry, Ali. We didn't know," Kurt placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We didn't tell anyone about it for I'm assuming the same reason you never told anyone. We were waiting to get out of the first trimester safely. I didn't even tell Jess but now I think I need to tell her," she sighed.

"We don't want Jess to feel guilty about this. We're a little heartbroken, I think but we don't blame her. She has enough stress right now and please try to tell her that we love her and just want her better. That's all we care about," Kurt insisted.

Ali promised and Kurt and Blaine left shortly after.

…

"Honey, you've been awfully quiet, is there anything I can do?" Kurt asked tentatively.

Blaine turned his body away from Kurt and ignored his question.

"Blaine, are you mad at me? Tell me so I can fix it, please talk to me," Kurt begged.

"I can't believe you can just act like everything is fine," Blaine snapped.

"I'm not-" Kurt started.

"You are!" Blaine hollered.

Kurt was taken aback because Blaine hardly ever raised his voice. Truthfully it scared him a little. It scared him that Blaine's feelings were so intense that he'd lost his hold of them.

"You're acting like it's so easy to just have another baby. Like gay couples don't have to spend tens of thousands of dollars on surrogacy or wait years for adoption. We had a baby and we lost it. I can't believe you're so quick to just move on and try to replace it!" Blaine hissed.

"Don't tell me what I'm feeling, Blaine!" Kurt shot back. "I know we lost our baby and it breaks my heart to think about it but we need to focus on who we still have with us. Jess is bandaged up and in a lot of pain because she got into an accident and you saw her today, she already feels terrible."

"Our baby is dead," Blaine stated in a low voice.

"We lost our baby, but that happens. Yes, we loved that little bundle of cells so much already but it wasn't fully our baby yet," Kurt hoped that his words would provide some comfort to his husband.

The anger faded away a little and tears welled up in Blaine's eyes. Kurt went over to Blaine and put his arms around him.

"We still have each other and our family and our friends. I hate fighting with you, Blaine," Kurt murmured into his scalp.

"Me too," Blaine huffed as a few tears escaped.

"And when we're ready, we can try again if we want," Kurt told him.

"I don't know if I can go through this again," Blaine admitted as he broke down and clung to Kurt as he cried.

"I know it hurts, sweetie. It hurts me too. We'll wait a while and then we can talk about it again," Kurt promised.

For a while they just cried and held each other. Their dreams of a family were being placed on the backburner for the time being. Kurt didn't think it was fair. Hadn't they been through enough bumps in the road? Kurt was already devastated after the miscarriage but what really tore him apart was how broken Blaine seemed to be. Blaine had been dreaming of children for as long as they'd known each other and Kurt held his husband just a little tighter as he considered how much harder it was going to be on Blaine once he went back to his 3rd grade class. At least Kurt didn't have to deal with kids on a day to day basis. He silently hoped that he would figure out a way to help Blaine get through this.

It was another night of few spoken words and an early bedtime in the Hummel-Anderson household.


	15. Chapter 15

Blaine resembled a ghost for most of the weekend. He wouldn't eat until Kurt started begging Blaine not to kill himself and leave him all alone.

Kurt knew he was being extreme but the bags under Blaine's eyes made him look drastically beyond his years and Kurt was desperate. Blaine only had so many vacation days and it had been hard enough for Kurt to take off the day after the accident. Kurt knew his husband well enough to know that staying home would only make it harder for him to get over the pain. Kurt didn't expect it to happen overnight but he believed that if Blaine could just be reminded of how much of an impact he had on those kids and how much they loved him, then he would be able to start healing.

Kurt knew it was ridiculous to be tiptoeing around his own apartment and his own husband but until he figured out what to do to help, he could see no other alternatives.

…

"Your husband won't answer his phone and we have plans tomorrow," Tina grumbled into the phone the next morning once Kurt picked up.

"It's been…busy over here," Kurt chose his words carefully. He loved Tina and hated keeping things from her but he wasn't sure if he should tell her about the miscarriage.

"It's just not like him. Is he ok?"

Kurt sighed and decided just to tell her. "Not really," he exhaled.

"Well, let me take him out to cheer him up. What is it? Did you guys have a fight? Did he lose his favorite bowtie?" She joked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Can I just drop by in like half an hour and I'll tell you everything? I don't want to get into it over the phone," he explained.

"Sure, I'll just be here, but now I'm starting to worry."

"You don't need to worry. I'll explain everything when I get there," he promised as he hung up.

Kurt wasn't sure what to tell Blaine. He knew Blaine would probably be angry with him for telling Tina but Kurt needed someone to talk to. Ali was overwhelmed with taking care of Jess and no one else knew. Kurt and Blaine both trusted Tina and loved her to pieces. When they did end up having children there was no doubt in either of their minds that they would call her Aunt Tina.

"Blaine?" Kurt poked his head into their bedroom a bit nervously. When Blaine continued to stare blankly at the wall with a pillow clutched tightly in his arms, Kurt continued. "I'm going to meet up with Tina for a little bit, do you want to come?" He asked although he already knew that there was no was Blaine was going to move out of their bed. Blaine's head shook no ever so slightly.

"Let me know if you need or want anything while I'm out. It won't be too long. I love you," Kurt told him and hoped that he would take it to heart. He knew Blaine needed time to mourn and Blaine in mourning required a delicate balance of holding him close and giving him space. Half the time Kurt was guessing and it hurt every time he got it wrong but he knew Blaine still loved him and didn't mean anything by it.

…

"Hold on, I'll be right there," Kurt heard Tina call as she wobbled her way to the door.

"Take your time, T, it's just me," he called back.

"Hi," she said breathlessly as she opened the door/

"Honey, you're huge!" Kurt exclaimed. "You look like you're about to pop."

"That's what eight months of pregnancy will do to you. So how are you? It sounded like everything was pretty tense over there," Tina prodded gently as she led him inside.

"I'm really worried about Blaine. He's really not himself and I don't know what to do," Kurt bit his bottom lip.

"What happened? It must be big if Blaine's acting this way."

Kurt started filling her in from the beginning. He told her everything from the conversation about baby names to the clothes they designed and then cried his way through Jessie's accident and the miscarriage. Tina cried along with him but let him tell his story.

"And Blaine was just so excited. We both were. We want to be daddies so badly and we lost this chance so quickly. It's killing him, Tina, Blaine won't get out of bed and he wouldn't eat until I told him that I wouldn't lose him too. He's devastated and now he has to go back to work and be surrounded by kids. I know all he's going to be able to think about for the next few days is that we lost our baby while he watches other people's kids," Kurt cried.

"He needs to talk to someone," Tina said quietly and a little watery although she had stopped crying.

"He won't even speak to me and he won't leave the house," Kurt huffed in exasperation.

"Then I'll go to him,"

"I don't know if that's the best idea, T. I don't know if he can handle being around anything that's going to remind him of pregnancy or babies," Kurt protested.

"Kurt, I got him through your first year in New York after the two of you broke up and he needed me to physically walk him to class or else he'd just be standing there in the hallway looking lost. I know you're married to him and you know him best but if I could get him through what was the worst thing to have ever happened to him, I am sure as hell not going to sit back and watch him suffer over this."

"It's entirely different. You had just had your heart broken over the summer and one look at you is going to remind him of everything that he's trying to forget."

"Kurt, he won't be able to heal unless he deals with it straight on. You weren't speaking to him when he cycled into severe depression and self destructive behaviors. It was a really dark time for him but once I got him talking about why he cheated, even though he has always loved you more than should be physically possible, he was eventually able to forgive himself enough to get himself back on track."

Kurt didn't know what to say. Tina was right. He hadn't been around to see Blaine post break up and Tina sounded like she knew what she was talking about.

"Now I need to get out of the house tomorrow or I'll scream so I'm going to stop by tomorrow and give Blaine the kick in the pants he needs. You get to play good cop and I love him enough to play bad cop about this. He'll need you to support him and love him once I'm through with him. Blaine will get through this and so will you. I'm here if either of you need anything," she promised him firecly.

"Thanks, Tina. You're the best. That little guy is so lucky to have you as a mom," Kurt tried to smile.

"I swear this little one better make his way out of me soon or else he is big trouble when he gets out," she grumbled playfully.

"You're not even due for another month, sweetie. Enjoy these last few nights without a screaming baby every few hours."

"Now, he just kicks me at all hours and doesn't let me sleep through the night. You, little rascal," she murmured to her belly.

"Well I think I need to head back home and make sure Blaine is alright. Thank you, Tina. You really are the best."

"Of course, it's no problem at all, I'll see you both tomorrow around elevenish. That when Blaine and I talked about getting together before all that happened."

"That's perfect. I really can't thank you enough," Kurt rushed as he gathered his things and gave Tina a hug goodbye. "Don't get up for me, I can show myself out," he told her as she tried to push herself up from the couch.

Kurt left feeling lighter than he had in days. He still worried about how Blaine was going to take seeing Tina so far along but he decided he was just going to have to trust her on this.

…

Blaine could not remember ever feeling like this. Not even his break up with Kurt and their yearlong separation had made him feel so broken. Maybe he just didn't deserve to be happy. His life had been going much to perfectly and now his whole life had been shattered. He loved Kurt and knew that he shouldn't be pushing him away like this. Kurt deserved better. He deserved a baby and everything he'd ever wanted and not a selfish, emotionally distant husband. Blaine knew that Kurt was hurting too but he couldn't bring himself out of the hole he had dug himself into to properly be there for Kurt.

He held the pillow tighter and promised himself that he would be there for Kurt when he was strong enough to open his mouth without sobbing or even look at Kurt without thinking about how Kurt was almost the father of his baby.

…

Tina arrived a bit after eleven the next morning and Kurt was starting to get anxious. He'd put away all of the baby books and magazines in case Blaine ever wandered into the rest of the apartment. Kurt tried to busy himself with cleaning but the apartment was already spotless.

Blaine was the only thing that needed cleaning. He was on the third day of not showering and still refused to move from the bed.

Kurt exhaled in relief when Tina finally knocked on their door.

"Sorry, I'm late; it takes me longer to get from place to place these days," she said into their hug.

"I'm glad you're here," Kurt said earnestly.

"Blainey Days," Tina called as she pushed open their bedroom door.

Blaine's eyes widened in shock and confusion as he took in Tina in the doorway. His eyes filled with tears and he turned his face into the pillow.

"Kurt, could you give us a minute?" Tina asked softly.

Kurt nodded and excused himself. He understood that Tina would most likely be bringing up memories from the break up and Kurt wouldn't have wanted to stay if he could. He didn't like to think about that time when they were both in such pain. If Blaine had wanted him to know, he would have told him.

Although he'd tried not to listen, he could hear faint mumbling through the door and then louder voices. He couldn't pick out the words but he identified Blaine's voice mixed in there. Kurt was just thankful that he was expressing himself.

There was a blood curdling scream and then the door burst open and Blaine was calling frantically for Kurt.

"I'm here! What happened?" he asked immediately.

"My water just broke while I was yelling at your husband for being an idiot. Sorry about your rug," Tina winced.

"We need to get you to the hospital," Blaine's voice was rough from lack of use. "I'll call Mike."

"Tina which hospital do you need us to take you to?" Kurt asked directed his focus from his husband and onto the pregnant woman in his apartment.

While Tina spewed off the name of the hospital and doctor, Blaine was leaving a voicemail on Mike's cell and then scrolling through his contacts for Mike's work number.

Between the two men, they got Tina safely down to the street and Kurt held out his hand and whistled for a cab. Luckily one stopped right in front of them not long after.

Tina was trying to focus on her breathing. As Blaine was arguing with Mike's assistant to disrupt his meeting because his wife was going into labor, Kurt argued with the cab driver who was fearful of a baby being born in his backseat.

"Then you better get us to the hospital quickly then!" Kurt snapped.

The three of them took the back seat so they could hold Tina's hands and hold her between them. They moved her so that her head was resting against Blaine's chest as he reminded her to take deep breaths. Kurt watched Blaine becoming more animated than he'd been in the past few days and hoped that this would last even after the baby came.

"You're doing so well, T," Blaine told her as her stroked her hair. Kurt let Tina clutch his hand in her death grip and he tried to rub soothing circles onto her legs.

"Mike's on his way. You should have heard how excited he was on the phone. He's going to meet us there and then before long you're going to have a beautiful baby boy," Blaine continued softly.

Tina groaned and cried at the contractions but Blaine held her close and whispered comforting thoughts into her ears. It was strangely intimate and Kurt couldn't help feeling like an outsider.

When they finally made it to the hospital, Kurt threw enough bills over the seat to cover the trip and a very generous tip before helping Blaine get Tina out of the backseat.

Blaine flagged down the first nurse they saw and took the lead on getting Tina checked in and assured that she would be treated by her preferred doctor. A wheelchair was brought shortly after and they helped Tina settle into it.

"What can I get you? Do you want some ice chips? I heard that can help," Blaine babbled earnestly.

"I want my husband!" Tina cried out as another wave of contractions hit her. She grasped the armrests of the wheelchair, until her knuckles turned white.

"I'll call Mike to see where he is," Kurt told them as Blaine just nodded and told Tina to breathe.

It wasn't long before a nurse led them up to a room in the maternity ward and Mike burst through the door yelling for wife.

"My wife is giving birth to our son!" he told the nurse that told him to lower his voice.

Kurt flagged him down and Mike rushed to Tina's side, and kissed her forehead before asking what he could do.

Kurt and Blaine stood to the side and let them have their moment. Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurt's hand. Kurt's heart soared and brought their joined hand up to kiss the back of Blaine's hand.

Now all they could do was wait as Mike and Tina's and even their lives were about to change.


End file.
